El pasado nos condena
by Ayumi9
Summary: A veces aunque intentemos huir de nuestros recuerdos el pasado siempre nos persigue y nos condena a tenerlo siempre presente y a guiar nuestro futuro
1. Chapter 1

EL PASADO NOS CONDENA

TODOS LOS PERSONAJE PERTENECEN A Rumiko Takahashi, EXCEPTO CLARO LOS INVENTADOS POR MÍ. ESTO LO HAGO SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO

"" PENSAMIENTOS

** FLASH BACK

-- CAMBIO DE ESCENA

PESADILLA A LA LUZ DEL DÍA

Han pasado cerca de 6 meses desde la boda fallida, ha habido cambios unos para bien y otros para mal, Ranma y Akane parece que empiezan a llevarse mejor y aunque las prometidas siguen molestando, parece que Ranma a empezado a aclarar todo con ellas.

Quizá el cambio mas importante es que al dojo Tendo llegó Kana, una prima de Akane que ha quedado huérfana y fue encargada a Soun Tendo para que la cuidara, tiene la misma edad de Akane y el cabello corto pero un poco abajo del hombro y su cabello es negro.

Esa noche era un poco especial, no solo terminaban sus clases de ese año en la escuela, sino que era el cumpleaños de Akane, 17 años para ser exactos y habían sido festejados por todo lo alto, la fiesta había sido en el dojo y se terminó hacía solo unos minutos, Rama acompañó a Akane a su habitación para ayudarle a subir sus regalos y a despedirse pues iba a salir

-Ranma, no quiero que te metas en problemas

-Vamos Akane, ¿cuándo me he metido en problemas?, no me contestes. Además ya salimos de la escuela no tiene nada de malo ir a molestar al loco del director

-No, nada de malo-Akane controló su risita ante el último comentario de Ranma y tomó una posición seria- pero no van a ir solo a eso, apuesto a que tomarán un poco por ahí

-Descuida, nada malo pasará

-Prométemelo

-Lo prometo-dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha en señal de juramento

-Sabes, últimamente nos hemos llevado muy bien y me gustaría que me prometieras que así será de ahora en adelante, por lo menos prométemelo como regalo de cumpleaños

-Te lo juro

-Gracias.

Ambos estaban sonriendo y entonces empezó la magia se miraron a los ojos y todo dejó de tener importancia para ellos, Akane llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Ranma y la acarició mientras el colocaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su prometida, fueron acercando sus rostros, podían sentir la respiración del otro, cerraron sus ojos y cuando menos lo sintieron…unieron sus labios en un beso, llenó de ternura, pasión y sobre todo AMOR

Todas esas historias sobre el corazón se acelera y se puede incluso ver fuegos artificiales era totalmente cierto. A decir verdad pudieron tener una taquicardia por el ritmo anormal que tomaron sus corazones

Con pesar separaron sus labios y se miraron a los ojos sonrojados, Akane solo atinó a sonreír tontamente, aunque a Ranma le pareció la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo, se separaron completamente y antes de que Akane cerrara la puerta de su habitación dijo:

-Cuídate.

-Descuida, lo haré.

Akane cerró lentamente y con pesar la puerta mientras Ranma daba pasos lentos para alejarse de la habitación de su amada, pero tenía a sus amigos esperando y se fue.

----------------------------------------------------------

HORAS DESPUÉS

Ranma llegaba al dojo, sus amigos lo habían retado a tomar y dado a que el nunca rehúsa un reto pues tomó, el problema es que no aguantó mucho que digamos el alcohol, y ahora en verdad estaba mareado.

Cruzó frente a la recámara de Akane y recordó el beso que se habían dado hacía apenas unas horas no pudo evitar sonreír y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo ante la idea que cruzaba su mente, lentamente y tratando de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta de la recámara, se introdujo y pudo observar una figura durmiendo profundamente, se recostó en la cama junto a ella y notó que empezaba a despertar y que abría los ojos entonces la besó y comenzó a acariciarla, ella no rechazó ninguna de sus caricias sin embargo le extrañó un poco el sentir mas largo de lo normal el cabello de Akane pero no le tomó importancia y siguió con sus caricias.

----------------------------------------------------------

Akane despertó de muy buen humor, no podía estar mejor la noche de su cumpleaños Ranma la había besado, si bien no habían hablado, pero ese beso… tenía que significar algo, eso era definitivo, en cuanto lo viera tendría que hablar con el

"Cielos ¿donde andará ese tonto de Ranma? Necesito hablar con el, yo…tengo que decirle lo que siento, lo de anoche significó algo para el, estoy segura, pero es imprescindible que hablemos. Bueno…creo que iré a despertar a Kana para que baje a desayunar."

Se dirigió a la habitación de su prima que estaba ubicada justo en frente de la suya, siempre le había caído mal, Kana siempre había envidiado a Akane y eso ella le molestaba, pero después de todo ella era familia y ahora que Kana había perdido a sus padres debía llevarse bien con ella, después de todo ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

Abrió la puerta alegremente y de un solo movimiento mientras alegremente llamaba a su prima

-Levántate dormilona o no alcanzaras desayuno

De un instante a otro la sonrisa se borró de su boca, la escena que había visto le había aterrado.

Al entrar Akane con la voz alta llamando a su prima, Ranma se había sentado en la cama, desnudo, mientras las ropas de Ranma y Kana estaban desperdigadas por toda la habitación. Kana también despertó y se incorporó mientras sonreía.

Ranma no reaccionaba, Kana estaba a su lado completamente desnuda y Akane en la puerta viéndolos.

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Yo…yo dormí con Akane ¿cierto?"- trató inútilmente de recordar algo pero su mente estaba en blanco

Solo reaccionó cuando notó a Akane terriblemente pálida y apoyándose contra la pared antes de perder el sentido.

----------------------------------------------------------

Toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala, las caras eran de total pesadumbre furia y desolación, Genma se había convertido en panda para así tener que evitar dar alguna explicación a Soun sobre el comportamiento de su hijo, mientras Nodoka intentaba manejar la situación. Akane que ya había despertado se encontraba rodeada por sus hermanas mientras mantenía la vista vacía como si no oyera nada, como si todo eso no fuera más que un sueño, una horrible pesadilla

Como jefe de familia, Soun Tendo se dirigió directamente a Ranma

-Bien Ranma, has deshonrado a mi sobrina, por lo que deberás casarte con ella, Kana es mi responsabilidad y debo hacer que repares el daño que has hecho. Pero descuide Saotome, en vista de que he acogido a Kana como mi hija, Ranma heredará el dojo por igual

-Y ¿si me niego a casarme con su sobrina?-la voz le salió mas entrecortada de lo que hubiera deseado, pero no podía resignarse ¿o si?

-Entonces hijo-Nodoka tragó saliva ella sabía lo mucho que su hijo amaba a Akane y esa situación los separaría para siempre-entonces…tendrías que hacer sepukku para reparar tu honor.

Ranma guardó silencio mientras apretaba los puños, producto de la impotencia, tanto que parecía que sangrarían. Fue Akane la que alzó la vista en ese momento brillaban de la furia, el dolor y el coraje que inundaban su alma, con la voz destrozada pronunció

-¿Por qué no dejan que el decida con quien desea pasar el resto de su vida?

Todos guardaron silencio y ella salió corriendo hacia la calle, entonces una mano tomó su muñeca haciéndola volver la cara

-Ranma-dijo esto con la esperanza de un enfermo que se rehúsa a escuchar su diagnóstico pero sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Akane, yo…

-Dime que no dormiste con ella, que lo que ví no fue mas que una alucinación, dime que nada pasó-Akane volteo el rostro empezó a llorar y con furia solo aclaró-¡¡Miénteme!!

-Pe…perdóname Akane

-¿Te casarás con Kana?

Ranma solo agachó la cabeza y Akane lo tomó como una afirmación, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderlo sin luchar aunque esa lucha fuera contra su familia. Si el le diera una esperanza de amor correspondido…a ella no le importaría otra cosa. Usó su última esperanza, lo único que le quedaba

-¿Aunque no la ames?

-El amor no tiene nada que ver en esto. Akane, yo deshonré a Kana y para reparar su honra y recuperar su honor debo casarme con ella. El honor eslo que me importa-intentó sonar orgullosos mientras ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos

-¿Pones antes que el amor tu honra?

-Entiéndeme Akane, soy un guerrero, ¿cómo podría vivir sin mi honor?

Las palabras murieron ahogas en la garganta de Akane, quizá si el le hubiera dicho otra cosa, como que el beso de anoche le había importado, que lucharía por estar junto a ella, quizás ella hubiera buscado una solución para ambos. Pero no fue así, con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas lo miró a los ojos mostrándole toda la seguridad

-Cásate con Kana si así lo deseas, pero a mi…pero a mi…no me volverás a ver nunca- y soltando el agarre de Ranma hecho a corre con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sentía que su corazón había dejado de latir

----------------------------------------------------------

Akane despertó lentamente lo último que recordaba era haber tocado desesperadamente a la puerta del Dr. Tofú y haber visto su rostro antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad

-Veo que ya despertaste Akane, me estabas preocupando

-Doctor Tofú-dijo esto en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿Qué pasó pequeña?-el Dr. acariciaba el cabello de Akane tratando de calmarla-¿Volviste a pelear con Ranma?

Un rayo atravesó la mente de Akane, le trajo los hechos vividos hacía apenas unas horas y se abalanzó sobre el regazo del Dr. mientras lloraba las lágrimas que aún quedaban. Lentamente y sin dejar de llorar le contó todo lo sucedido y el Dr. supo que ahora si era totalmente grave y delicado

-Quiero que me ayude doctor

-¿A qué Akane? Ranma ya te dijo que se casará con Kana, mejor debes aceptarlo

-No, no es eso, creo que es un hecho que no podré hacer nada

-¿Entonces?

-Ayúdeme a irme…muy lejos, donde nunca puedan encontrarme

-Akane, no es huyendo como solucionarás las cosas

-¿Qué quiere que haga?, ¿que acaba de romper mi corazón estando en la boda del hombre que amo?

-No se trata de eso

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué caiga muerta en la iglesia? Porque eso es lo único que quiero en este momento morirme…dormir un sueño y no despertar jamás para no encontrarme en esta realidad

-Akane…

-Por favor, usted me platicó que tiene conocidos en E.U.A. por favor ayúdeme a salir…tenga piedad de mi

-¿Y tu familia? ¿Ellos no te importan?

-Yo soy la que nunca les ha importado, siempre decidiendo por mi, siempre tengo que agachar la cabeza ante sus designios y lo hago de nuevo, pero si quieren que esté en la boda de mi prima con el hombre que YO amo, o lo voy a hacer

-Te prometo que veré que puedo hacer

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Pero un último favor escóndame usted aquí hasta que pueda irme.

-Este será el primer lugar en el que te busquen

-Lo sé, pero si no me encuentran a la primera, ya no me buscaran…usted puede ingeniárselas

-Está bien, algo se me ocurrirá, pero por lo mientras duerme, descansa unas horas

-Creáme doctor, en este momento solo desearía que alguien me despertara

----------------------------------------------------------

-Kana, abre la puerta tengo que hablar contigo.

Kana se levantó de la cama donde estaba recostada, se paró frente al espejo, sonrío maliciosamente y se arregló, le pidió a Ranma que la esperara, cuando abrió la puerta y se portó de manera encimosa pues lo había abrazado y buscaba sus labios para besarlo, en ese momento Ranma se sintió culpable pero ni aun así desistiría de lo había ido a hacer

-¿Qué deseas Ranma?

-Quiero habla contigo sobre…lo de anoche

-No te preocupes por los preparativos de la boda, mi tío y tu papá se encargarán de todo, tu y yo solo tenemos que disfrutar la boda

Dijo con un tono de voz ilusionado mientras seguía intentando besarlo, el supo en ese momento que sería aun mas difícil de lo que creía por lo que la apartó de manera directa y trató de hablar de la manera mas calmada posible

-No habrá tal boda

-No me digas que te vas a arrepentir-dijo con un tono de voz totalmente asustado.

-Kana, tu dijiste en ante la familia que yo te dije que te amaba y no dije nada porque no recordaba, pero ahora si. Es verdad… te dije que te amaba, pero recuerdo que te llamé 'Akane'

-¿Y tienes el descaro de decirme que me confundiste con mi prima?

-Entiéndeme Kana, yo no te amo, yo solo quiero a tu prima

-Eso a mi no me importa, TU te casarás CONMIGO

-NO TE AMO

-Eso no es lo que me decías anoche mientras me hacías el amor

-Por Dios Kana, te confundí con Akane

-Quieres que yo entienda que amas a mi prima y que encontremos una solución para que tu estés con ella ¿verdad?-Kana empezó a llorar sabiendo que Ranma no lo resistiría, pero no contaba con que Ranma estaba decidido a agotar todas las oportunidades para estar con Akane

-¿Y si así fuera?-estaba desesperado pero intentó controlarse, después de todo Kana solo era una víctima de las circunstancias

-Sabes que Ranma, no voy a mover un dedo para ayudarte, tu y yo nos casaremos…y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo

Ranma cayó derrotado, eso era de esperarse pero había tenido que gastar hasta el último esfuerzo, era un hecho iba a unirse a Kana, pero antes de darle la victoria completa le dirigió la mirada mas profunda y llena resentimiento antes de retirarse

-Me casaré contigo si así he de reparar mi honor-tomo el rostro de Kana entre sus manos-pero quiero que sepas que siempre óyeme bien, SIEMPRE amaré a Akane Tendo y a nadie más

Y sin más salió de la habitación Kana se secó las lágrimas y no pudo evitar un gesto de furia

"Imbécil, me dije que serías mío y así será y si me propongo que me ames…entonces lo harás"

----------------------------------------------------------

Ranma llegó al dojo y cerró la puerta mientras las lágrimas de furia y desesperación corrían por sus ojos

"MALDICIÓN ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? No es posible ¿cómo pudo pasarme esto? Tiene que haber una forma de arreglar esto. Yo no puedo casarme con alguien que no es Akane, y para colmo lo eché a perder con lo que le dije a Akane, necesito hablar con ella y decirle como estuvo todo"

-Si ella sintiera lo mismo por mi, talvez podamos huir, estoy seguro que Akane estaría de acuerdo.

Y con esos pensamientos se intentó relajar y comenzó a entrenar. Todo estuvo tranquilo, hasta que cerca de la media noche Nabiki abrió la puerta del dojo

-Ranma

-¿Qué quieres Nabiki?, déjame solo por favor

-Solo quiero que vayas a buscar a Akane

Esa frase asustó a Ranma quien se dirigió a toda prisa junto a Nabiki

-No ha llegado

-No, y nadie la ha visto

No necesitó oír nada mas, salió corriendo a la calle buscándola como desesperado

*******

-Cásate con Kana si así lo deseas, pero a mi…pero a mi…no me volverás a ver nunca

*******

"No Akane, no puedes hacerme eso, no te vayas de mi lado"

Y así empezó la noche mas amarga en la vida de Ranma, la primera de muchas.

----------------------------------------------------------

El Dr. Tofú se dirigió a abrir la puerta, solo esperaba que el sonido de l timbre no hubiera despertado a Akane que aún descansaba. Sabía quien era y antes de verla tenía que controlarse, si iba a ayudar a Akane debía estar lúcido. Respiró profundo y abrió mientras le concedía el paso

-Buenas noches Kasumi

-Dr. ¿Có…cómo está mi hermana?

-La veo muy mal, trajiste lo que te pedí

-Si.

Al momento sacó un pequeño paquete que le entregó al doctor, este al sentir el roce de las manos de Kasumi estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero lo recuperó al instante

Desenrolló el paquete que Kasumi le entregara y sobre la mesa quedaron unos papeles: el acta de nacimiento y el pasaporte de Akane

-Perfecto, está todo

-Traje algo más. Sé que no está bien pero si Akane va a salir del país lo necesitará

-¿Qué es?

-Falsifiqué una autorización de mi papá para que no le impidan viajar a mi hermana

-Que buena idea-y recibió el papel que le entregaba Kasumi

-¿Cree qué es necesario que se vaya?

-La verdad si Kasumi. Aunque no me agrade pero es la única manera que podrá curar sus heridas…entre mas lejos esté…mejor

-Pero, es tan pequeña… ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir sola y lejos de su país? ¿Dónde vivirá?

-Yo ya lo arreglé. Intenté hablar con un amigo que tenía en Boston pero murió hace 6 meses

-¿Entonces?

-Su sobrino me dijo que el conseguiría un lugar para que se quede Akane

-¿Cuándo se irá?-en verdad tenía miedo de preguntar eso

-En 1 semana

-Oh-exclamó con tristeza, era mas rápido de lo que ella creía

-¿Cómo están todos en casa?

-El señor Saotome como sabe que obtendrá el dojo ha empezado a preparar la boda, papá ya ha invitado gente, Nabiki está furiosa con Kana, tiene la idea que todo fue una trampa de nuestra prima y bueno…Ranma ha estado encerrado en el dojo toda la tarde

-Necesito que cuando vengan a buscarla, me avises por teléfono para ocultarla

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, pero quisiera ver a mi hermanita

-Adelante

Y luego de indicarle el cuarto donde se quedaba Akane se retiró

Kasumi no pudo menos que asombrarse del autocontrol que había manejado el Dr. Tofú, sabía que no era momento para eso, pero quizá esa actitud para con ella era el primer paso para que se atreviera a declararle su amor, un amor que sin que el doctor lo supiera, era correspondido.

----------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después, Kasumi estaba hablando por, teléfono tratando de no ser escuchada

-Prométeme que te cuidarás Akane

-Si Kasumi, no te preocupes, me comunicaré con el Dr. Tofú y el te dirá como estoy ¿de acuerdo?-al no cohonestar su hermana, insistió- ¿Kasumi sigues ahí?

-¿Dónde estás Akane?

-¿Ra…Ranma?-

Akane colgó el teléfono asustada y se dirigió corriendo con el Dr. Tofú este al escuchar lo que pasó tomó el equipaje de Akane y tomaron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Mientras en la casa Tendo toda la familia esta rodeando a Kasumi intentando que ella diera una explicación pues Ranma la había visto hablar y mencionar el nombre de Akane por lo que le arrebató el teléfono

-Hija, por favor dinos ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-No lo sé papá

-No mientas Kasumi-gritó Ranma-Por favor necesito hablar con ella

-¿Para qué? Para que la hagas sufrir aún más-gritó Kasumi con un coraje que nadie había visto en ella

-Sabes que no es así

-¿No? Y entonces ¿Qué has hecho?

-Yo, solo necesito verla explicarla como estuvo todo…yo solo quiero una oportunidad para justificarme

Kasumi lo vio a los ojos y supo que decía la verdad pero, quizá su hermana en verdad necesitaba estar sola pero por otro lado talvez todo se arreglaría si hablaran, volteo el rostro pues no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar su mirada y dijo:

-Tal vez no la alcances

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Dónde está?

-En el aeropuerto.

Esa era la palabra que Ranma menos quería escuchar eso solo podía significar una cosa 'ella se iba'

Corrió a toda la velocidad que le dieron sus piernas, como si en eso se le fuera la vida y en cierta manera así era.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto vio al Dr. Tofú sentado en una banca, inmediatamente fue hacia el, sin necesidad de voltearse el Dr. supo de quien se trataba y solo dijo:

-Lo siento Ranma, llegaste tarde, ya se fue.

-No, no NOOOOOO!!!!!

Ranma salió a la pista de aterrizaje y pudo ver un avión, su corazón le decía que ahí iba Akane y que la había perdido para siempre

Por la ventanilla del avión Akane podía ver la tierra cada vez mas lejos y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

"Adiós Japón, adiós familia y sobre todo adiós…RANMA"

----------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado cerca de 5 años y medio de la separación de Ranma y Akane. Ahora solo vemos un gran departamento aunque con un amueblado sencillo y en ningún momento ostentoso. Rodeado por todos lados por caballetes, oleos y bastidores de todos tamaños.

En un sillón se encuentra dormida una joven de al parecer 22 años, su cabello azulado le legaba abajo de los hombros y se podía ver su corte en capas. Esta completamente desnuda y solo estaba parcialmente cubierta por una sábana.

A 1m de distancia se encuentra un hombre de al parecer 27 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules como el cielo, está dando de vueltas, nervioso y como indeciso entre acercarse a la joven que duerme, entonces opta por hablarle

-Akane, Akane

-Mmmmmm…

-Akane ¿estás despierta?

-Leo, déjame dormir, estoy muy cansada-dijo somnolienta Akane mientras subía un poco mas la sabana.

-Akane, ¿alguna vez me has visto enamorado?

-En los casi 6 años que tengo de conocerte, nunca-dijo con un deje de fastidio pues su compañero parecía dispuesto a no dejarla dormir

-Pues…ya lo estoy

Ante tal frase Akane abrió totalmente los ojos y se incorporó en el sillón provocando con esto que la sábana se deslizara y permitiera observar claramente su busto. Pero ni ella ni Leo parecieron intimidarse ante esta circunstancia y siguieron hablando como si nada

-¿De verdad? ¿La conozco?-preguntaba ansiosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-No

-Pues tengo que, mi mejor amigo no se enamora y no me la presenta, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

-2 meses-contestó apenado y como no queriendo llegar al siguiente punto

-Picaron, con razón ya no me platicabas de tus aventuras, si ya tienes una a quien respetar.

Leo se acercó al sillón donde estaba Akane y se sentó en el piso mientras intentaba hablar con calma

-Akane yo necesito que me ayudes. Verás yo…quiero casarme con ella y…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Casarte???!!! ¡¡Cielos, la cosa va en serio!! Supongo que quieres que sea tu madrina o ¿me equivoco?

-Pues en parte te equivocas. Mira lo que pasa es que…se que tu no eres una abogada especialista en estos casos pero…lo que intento decir es que ella es casada y quisiera que llevaras su juicio de divorcio

-¿Un divorcio?-Akane reaccionó preocupada por su acompañante, era la primera vez que lo veía enamorado y no le gustaría que jugaran con el-ella ¿Está de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto que si

-Bueno en ese caso, yo no soy especialista pero si puedo ayudarte lo haré

-¿En serio?

-Claro-contestó sonriente- pero necesito que me digas el nombre de ella para notarlo

Se levantó lentamente del sofá y se enredó la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, entonces Leo pronunció ese nombre

-Kayle…Kayle Roberts

Al escuchar ese nombre Akane se dejó caer en el sofá y llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza en señal de frustración mientras que miró a Leo y dijo como para cerciorarse pero deseando haber escuchado mal

-¿La esposa de Shown Holliday?-al notar que Leo no contestaba lo tomó como un si y se alteró- ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que le pasó al último abogado que llevo un caso en contra de Holliday? Acabó MUERTO en una barranca, ¿quieres que eso me pase a mí?

-No claro que no, pero no es solo porque la amo…el la golpea

-Entonces supongo que no solo quieres que levante la demanda de divorcio, sino que una por lesiones

-Y…que pelees la mitad de la fortuna de Holliday-esto lo dijo en un susurro esperando no incrementar la molestia de Akane

Cuando escuchó esa frase tomó una actitud y un tono de voz muy clamado, lo que en verdad asustó a Leo.

-Mira Leo déjame explicarte una cosa. Han muerto 3 empleados que fueron despedidos injustamente de su empresa, y todo por pelear $2, 000,000 de dolares. ¡¡¡¿¿¿Tienes idea de lo que me pasará por pelearle $20,000,000???!!! Y no quiero ni pensar lo que te hará en cuanto se entere que su mujer lo engaña contigo, si es que no lo sabe ya

-No, claro que no, hemos sido muy precavidos

Akane bajo la voz y parece que su furia

-¿Te das cuenta que llevar ese caso para mi es un suicidio?, así que… espero que por lo menos lleves flores a mi tumba

Leo no había oído la última parte y ya iba a seguir intentando convencerla

-Akane solo quiero que…que, ¿qué dijiste?

-Que llevaré el juicio

-¿De verdad?

-Seamos sinceros Leo, te debo tantos favores que ni con mi vida podría pagártelos.

Leo se abalanzó sobre Akane y la empezó a dar de vueltas en el aire

-No te arrepentirás, te lo juro

-No estoy muy convencida de eso, pero con una condición

-La que quieras

-Seguirán mis indicaciones, yo le hablaré y la veré SOLA

-Lo que tú quieras

-Solo me queda esperar que no nos mate

-Gracias-se arrodilló y tomando sus manos las besó

-No tienes nada que agradecer, pero será un proceso largo, no digas que no te lo advertí

-Yo podría esperar el, fin del mundo por solo 5 minutos de su presencia. Yo daría todo por estar con ella.

De un momento a otro Akane se entristeció, el caso de Leo había empezado a revivirle recuerdos que solo quería olvidar

CONTINUARÁ

¡Santo Dios! Parece que fue hace siglos cuando escribí éste fic, aunque fue hace pocos meses que lo terminé XDD.

El caso es que una amiga mía muy querida, Aindrea, se ha encargado de convencerme de que lo publique en ésta web, algo a lo que accedí a pesar de mis reservas. ¿Por qué mis reservas? Tengo el problema de que casi nunca vuelvo a leer lo que escribo, una vez publicado, porque de lo contrario deseo fervientemente borrarlo y reescribirlo. Por eso es un poco extraño para mi volver a ver éste fic, de mis inicios como escritora.

Quiero creer que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para haber mejorado mi estilo de escritura, pero si les da curiosidad pueden leer mis fcis de 'Naruto' para verificarlo. Si los leen…por favor díganme que sí he mejorado

2003-02-19


	2. Olvidar para empezar de nuevo

EL PASADO NOS CONDENA

TODOS LOS PERSONAJE PERTENECEN A Rumiko Takahashi, EXCEPTO CLARO LOS INVENTADOS POR MÍ. ESTO LO HAGO SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO

"" PENSAMIENTOS

** FLASH BACK

-- CAMBIO DE ESCENA

OLVIDAR PARA EMPEZAR DE NUEVO

***************

Akane entraba en un departamento pequeño y sin amueblar, acaba de llegar a Boston luego de huir de su familia y la persona con la que habó el Dr. Tofú le está mostrando el departamento donde se quedará aunque ella parece ausente

-Bien eso es todo, ahora disculpa pero tengo que irme. Pero quisiera saber por lo menos tu nombre

-¿Eh? Perdón estaba distraída, soy Akane, Akane Tendo

-Mucho gusto Akane, Leonard Andly, pero llámame Leo

-De acuerdo

-Bueno nos vemos y espero verte pronto

Esto lo dijo de una manera seductora y le intentaba besar la mejilla, cosa que Akane esquivó, el solo sonrió y se retiró.

"Vaya es una chica hermosa y algo decente, creo que me será mas difícil de lo creí acostarme con ella. Pero…ahora tengo una cita con alguien que si accederá"

Cuando Akane oyó que el dueño del departamento se retiraba sonrió, "Demonios creo que encontré a otro pervertido del Furinkam". El departamento era muy frío y de pronto extrañó la calidez de hogar que le brindaba el dojo, así que optó por tenderse en la cama de la habitación e intentó dormir.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Akane ven-llamaba Leo a su amiga

-Dime

-Quiero presentarte a un amigo que conocí en París

Extrañada Akane preguntó

-Nunca me dijiste que estuviste en París

-¿No?-Leo en verdad creía haberle platicado, pero eso no importaba-Pues si, estuve 6 meses pintando en los Campos Elíseos. Pero deja eso y ven que te lo quiero presentar

Akane llegó con Leo a la calle donde estaba estacionado un BMW plateado, de su interior bajó un joven de cabello y ojos negros vestido con buenas ropas y de un porte elegante.

-Akane, te presento a mi amigo, Michael Hopkins

Michael se quitó las gafas oscuras que portaba, para poder ver mejor a Akane y sonriendo le dio la mano. Akane correspondió al saludo y sonrió.

-Alguien te ha dicho que tienes una hermosa sonrisa

Ella se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada se ensombreció

"Si, Ranma me lo dijo una vez"

----------------------------------------------------------

Akane y Michael caminaban por un parque, de pronto el detuvo la caminata bruscamente y atrayendo a Akane a su pecho le dijo

-Me gustas Akane, me gustas mucho

Y tomándola por sorpresa la besó

----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué me traes a aquí?

-Es una sorpresa

-¿No dijiste que iríamos a un baile?

-Pues aquí es.

Entonces abrió la puerta de un salón y la condujo hasta una mesa que estaba en el centro del salón, decorada de manera romántica, con pétalos de rosas en el piso, botellas de champagne refrigerándose, velas por todos lados y a lo lejos estaba unos músicos tocando el violín

Akane estaba sorprendida y solo atinó a decir

-Ahora si te esforzaste, pero sabes, nunca esperé algo tan romántico de ti

-Vamos Akane ni siquiera sabes para que lo preparé

-¿Para costarte conmigo?

-Si, digo no. Bueno si pero a largo plazo

-No entiendo, explícate-tenía una cara de extrañada que no podía con ella

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no haríamos el amor a menos que estuviéramos casados?

-Si-asintió no muy convencida

-Pues…este es el primer paso-

Y arrodillándose en el suelo tomó la mano de Akane mientras sacaba una caja del bolsillo de su pantalón

-Cásate conmigo Akane

----------------------------------------------------------

Akane y Michael estaban tendidos en el pasto besándose mientras jugueteaban con sus manos, Michael abrió la blusa de ella y al contemplar los senos de Akane cubiertos por el sostén solo atinó a sonreír mientras decía

-En verdad eres hermosa

Akane sonrió y el metió un brazo bajo la espalda de ella y la atrajo para si mientras la besaba.

***************

Akane sacudió su cabeza ante sus recuerdos, este no era el lugar ni el momento para la nostalgia, se levantó de su silla y salió sin decir nada a Leo y Kayly quienes la miraban extrañados

"Demonios, no puedo desconcentrarme, debo sacar los pensamientos de mi mente"

Unos pasos la hicieron volver el rostro y encontrarse con su mejor amigo: Leo.

-¿Qué te pasa Akane?

-Nada Leo, no te preocupes

Intentó irse por otro lado pero el brazo de Leo le cortó el paso, Akane solo volteo a verlo y trató de hacer fuerza pero fue inútil, Leo repitió su pregunta y ella se vio en la necesidad de responder

-Nada no me pasa nada

-Akane, te conozco mas de lo que crees se que algo te pasa, haz vuelto a pensar en Ranma ¿verdad?

-Si, bueno no…es decir en parte

-No entiendo

-Es que…en la mañana leí en el periódico que Michael se casará…en un mes y… creo que me trajo recuerdos

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Leo no muy convencido

-Si, es que los recuerdos que he tenido no son muy buenos, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Te duele que Michael se case?

-No, de alguna manera eso acaba con mis remordimientos.

-Pero si no es tan grave para ti ¿por qué saliste tan pálida de la sala?

-Es solo que me sentí atosigada con tantos recuerdos y…necesitaba salir.-en eso escuchan un ruido proveniente de la sala- Pero regresemos a la sala, parece que el juez ya regresó

Akane se dirigió a la puerta pero la mano de Leo la tomó de su antebrazo haciéndola girar

-Akane yo solo quiero que sepas que esta es la última instancia y si la perdiéramos…

Akane puso un dedo sobre los labios de Leo obligándolo a callar y con seguridad pronunció

-Ganaremos

Leo retiró el dedo de Akane para poder hablar y la miró tiernamente

-Pero si eso no pasara, quiero que sepas que te estoy muy agradecido, y Kayly ni se diga. Gracias-y luego de darle un beso en la frente entraron a la sala.

Momentos después el juez les pedía a ambas partes que se pusieran de pie para dar el veredicto

-Por lo tanto fallo a favor de la demandante Kayly Roberts y le concedo el divorcio necesario, así como dictaminó que Shown Holliday debe darle la cantidad de $80, 000,000 por concepto de separación de bienes. Se levanta la sesión.

Gritos de felicidad provinieron de Akane, Leo y Kayly, quien se veía al fin libre de su monstruoso marido

-Gracias Akane, no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ti

Kayly se acercó a Akane y la abrazó. Ella era de mediana estatura, cabello castaño claro que le llegaba al cuello y ojos verdes.

-No Kayly, lo hicimos todos. Pero bésence par de tontos, un año y medio de juicio lo merece.

Ellos no necesitaron oírlo de nuevo cuando ya estaba uniendo sus labios. Akane al verlos sonrió aunque no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por sus amigos. Así que sin que ellos se separaran dijo

-Bueno chicos, no se ustedes pero tengo hambre ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?

-Mjm

Fue lo único que salió de los labios de los enamorados que aun no se separaban. Akane agitó la cabeza en señal de frustración preguntándose ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirles que se besaran?

-Está bien, me adelanto al auto

Akane tomó su portafolio y cuando se dirigía a la puerta de la sala fue detenida por un hombre que la llamó de manera burlona y sangrona

-Vaya, debe estar feliz 'señorita' Tendo, me ha ganado un juicio.

La sangre de Akane hirvió ese tipo otra vez la estaba insultando, pero no le iba a dar el gusta de hacerla perder los estribos y se decidió a contestarle en el mismo tono.

-¿Qué pasa señor Wilkinson? ¿Le molesta haber perdido un juicio?

-No es haber perdido un caso lo que me enoja, sino con quien lo perdí. ¿Acaso se acostó con el juez para conseguir un veredicto favorable? Digo así lo hace con su cliente

-Imbécil-tenía que empezar a calmarse, en verdad que ese tipo la sacaba de sus casillas.

Wilkinson se acercó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Akane y dijo:

-Es una vergüenza para mi haber perdido un juicio con una abogada que en lugar de estar en un tribunal debería estar en una pasarela modelando. Después de todo ya tiene experiencia posando, o acaso su amante, digo su cliente, ¿no la ha pintado desnuda varias veces? O ¿Cómo la llaman en París? 'La mujer perfecta' ¿acaso no se dice de usted que es la combinación perfecta entre sensualidad e inocencia? Su amante le debe el dinero que ha hecho con esos cuadros ¿no?

Akane estaba furiosa, pero optó por calmarse y regresarle el golpe

-Me permito recordarle señor Wilkinson, que por afirmaciones parecidas por parte de su cliente, lo he demandado por perjurio y daño moral. No creo que usted quiera hacerle compañía en el banquillo de los acusados si no me prueba tales afirmaciones en este momento.

Al ver que Wilkinson guardaba silenció ella continuo.

-Y no crea que a mi enorgullece mucho haberle ganado un juicio, si usted fuera un abogado respetable que es recto y justo pues…claro que si. Pero en su caso, un abogado mas sucio que los canales de drenaje. Haberle ganado un juicio no representa para mi ningún orgullo.

En ese momento Akane volvió la vista para sus amigos y pudo ver como ellos estaban discutiendo con Shown, enojada y preocupada se acercó a ellos

-¿Debes estar feliz? Verdad Andly. Te has quedado con mi esposa. Pero si creen que esto se quedará así están muy equivocados.

-No te atrevas a amenazarme Shown-respondió Leo mientras situaba tras de el a Kayly

-Tus retos no me importan Andly, si quiero puedo desaparecerte del mapa

-¿Esa es una amenaza señor Holliday?, no creo que quiera que se anexe al expediente por 'amenazas de muerte' o ¿si?

-Señorita Tendo, debo felicitarla, ha sido la primera abogada en ganarme un juicio-se acercó a ella y la miró amenazante-¿No le da miedo?

Akane puso una sonrisa burlona y pícara

-No Holliday, ya aprendí que 'perro que ladra…no muerde' antes si le tenía miedo. Pero me he dado cuenta que para vencer a hombres como usted se necesita astucia. Y acéptelo Holliday, soy mucha más astuta que usted. Es así como hemos pasado de un simple juicio de divorcio a varios procesos en su contra: como fraude, amenazas, evasión fiscal, etc. A mi forma de ver usted debería temerme a mí.

-Es usted una mujer muy inteligente, pero ni así conseguirá alejarme de MI ESPOSA

-¿Eso cree? Pues déjeme recordarle que mañana saldrá una orden de restricción… no podrá acercarse a nosotros a menos de 500m

-Idiota-y se retiró

-Fue un gusto cocerlo-dijo Akane en forma de burla mientras se alejaba para luego ver a sus amigos quienes la veían como bicho raro-¿Qué? No sé ustedes pero yo ya me voy a comer

Al salir del Tribunal se vieron rodeados de periodistas que buscaban la nota, Akane mandó a sus amigos al auto y ella se retrasó para contestar las preguntas de los reporteros

-¿Cuál es su impresión del juicio?

-Muy difícil, con problemas y largo, pero al final con una resolución favorable

-¿es cierto que colaborará con el Departamento del Tesoro en el juicio contra Holliday por evasión de impuestos?

-No, solo ayudaré a conformar el expediente

-Y en relación con los trabajadores despedidos injustificadamente de las empresas Holliday ¿llevará el caso?

-Mi despacho no me ha notificado nada. Mis planes para los próximos días es recibir los demás veredictos y posteriormente irme de vacaciones, fueron casi 2 años de proceso y estoy cansada

-¿Hay planes de Leonard y Kayly para casarse?

-Yo no puedo responder eso

-¿Aceptará la propuesta de Valentino para modelar en Milán durante la semana de la moda?

-Si, partiré en una semana a Italia

-¿Eso quiere decir que tal como se manejó, usted será la imagen de "Inspiración" el nuevo perfuma de la casa Armani?

-No, el modelaje no es cosa mía.

-Pero sin embargo estará con Valentino…

-El desfile con Valentino es a beneficio de la UNICEF, todo lo que se recaude irá a un fondo para la protección y alimentación de niños es África

-¿Cobrará por su participación?

-No, como ya dije es a beneficio. Si me permiten tengo hambre y deseo ir a comer. Gracias por su presencia y hasta luego

Acto seguido subió en el lado del piloto y manejó el carro hacia el restaurante mas cercano y tranquilo que encontraran

----------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias Akane en verdad

-Kayly, ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que agradecerme

-Por suerte el juicio salió bien, yo nunca creí que Holliday tuviera que darle a Kayly $80, 000,000

-Pues si, cuando averigüé la verdadera cantidad bancaria, me fui de espaldas.

-Hablando de eso Akane, yo se que habías hecho un trato con Leo sobre no cobrar ni un centavo…pero ahora puedo pagarte

-No Kayly, me niego. Lo que yo hice fue un favor de amigos y esos favores ni siquiera se piensan en cobrarlos.

-Pero Akane, en verdad quiero pagarte

-Y yo no voy a aceptarlo Kayly

-Akane, Kayle tiene razón en parte ese dinero es tuyo

-Leo por favor hicimos un trato y lo voy a cumplir

-Está bien está bien, no te enojes Akane, "no importa, te depositaré en el banco sin que lo sepas"-, por cierto Akane no sabía que modelaras

-No lo hago Kayly, pero Valetino me llamó y dado que el dinero va para una causa justa pues…

-y ¿cómo supieron de ti los diseñadores?

-Eso es fácil amor, los cuadros donde aparece Akane están en París y han llamado la atención de todos.

-¿Por qué la llamaron 'la mujer perfecta'?

-Según las palabras de Valentino al teléfono 'ella tiene la mirada y el rostro mas angelical que he visto, pero tiene un cuerpo que transmite sus sensualidad hasta por los poros'

-Irónico verdad Kayly, yo no lo creo pero bueno.

-Akane, escuché que les decías a los reporteros que te irás de vacaciones ¿ya pensaste el lugar?-dijo Kayly y se llevó una mirada de reproche por parte de su novio que ella ignoró.

-Si, me gusta la idea de un crucero por las islas Griegas

-Pues yo tengo un mejor lugar para que pasees-aseguró con miedo Leo

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

Leo volteo a ver a Kayle como buscando apoyo y esta solo afirmó con la cabeza, Leo volvió la mirada a su amiga y dijo aquella palabra que Akane había querido olvidar durante estos 7 años

-Nerima

La alegre sonrisa que Akane tenía se borró por completo, alzó su mirada, en verdad eso nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Leo sugiriéndole volver a casa, después de todas las discusiones que habían tenido sobre ciertas cosas

-Ya…compré los boletos

-No iré-dijo terminantemente

-Akane tienes que volver

-No te entiendo Leo, siempre me has dicho que me olvide de todo lo que tenga que ver con Ranma y ahora quieres que vaya a verlo

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el o tal vez si, eso depende de ti. Yo lo digo porque tu hermana Kasumi tuvo a su hijo el mes pasado y creo que lo que mas desea es ver a su hermana que no ha visto en 7 años.

-Cuando hable con Kasumi no me dijo nada

-A ti no pero a mi si, para que te decía si le dirías que no

-Te das cuenta que volver implicaría verlo?  
-Si, estoy conciente de eso y también de que te he dicho que lo olvides y no lo has hecho

-¿Y cómo piensas que voy a olvidarlo si quieres que vuelva?

-¡¡¿Sabes cual es el problema Akane?!! ¡¡Que nunca has querido olvidarlo. Si en verdad lo desearas ya lo hubieras conseguido!!

-Eso…eso no es cierto

-NO, te demostraré que si ¿por qué terminaste el compromiso con Michael? Por Ranma, ¿por qué nunca has querido que los cuadros se vean en Japón? Por Ranma, ¿por qué siempre tienes trabajo y nunca sales? Por Ranma

-No, yo trabajo para tener prestigio, experiencia…para ganar juicios como el tuyo.

-Pues déjame decirte una cosa Akane, tu prestigio, tu experiencia, tu dinero no te van a esperar en casa y recibirte con un 'te quiero.' Y tu misma me has dicho que quieres enamorarte. Pues te voy a decir una cosa…mientras tu no vuelvas a Nerima y cierres el ciclo que dejaste inconcluso con Ranma…nunca podrás amar de nuevo.

Akane permanecía con la cabeza gacha y los ojos nublados. Le dolía aceptarlo pero Leo tenía toda la razón

-No lo entiendes, me conozco demasiado bien…aún lo amo. Y no puedo asegurarte que si el me dice algo hermoso al oído yo no caeré en sus brazos. Si algo nos volviera a separar yo…yo no podría soportarlo

-Lo superaste una vez

-Si, lo superé, pero sabes muy bien que estuve a punto de hacer

-No lo harías de nuevo

-No puedo asegurártelo

-Tu no eres ninguna cobarde

-No intentes juzgarme. Nuestras vidas no son iguales. Tu te acostabas con todas las mujeres que deseabas, hasta que llegó Kayly a tu vida, ella era casada pero te correspondía. Tu sabes lo que es ser correspondido en un amor… pues yo no.

-Akane, sabes que no quiero lastimarte, solo quiero que…que olvides todo, que empieces de cero, quiero verte enamorada, quiero entregarte en el altar con alguien que te ame…quiero que seas feliz

Los gritos cesaron y Akane solo miró a su amigo y sonrió tristemente

-Lo sé. Para cuando… ¿para cuándo compraste los boletos?

Akane agachó la cabeza y en su cara se dibujó una media sonrisa, mientras que Leo y Kayly no podían ocultar su satisfacción

-Dentro de 3 semanas, es el vuelo de medio día

- Pero la familia nunca aceptará que vuelva. En esa reunión fatídica hubo cosas muy obvias. No me permitirían estar cerca pues significaría un peligro para el matrimonio de Ranma

-No si tu vas casada

-y ¿Dónde conseguiré un marido para dentro de tres semanas?

Al ver que Leo sonreía Akane entendió perfectamente

-Ahh no, no

-Vamos Akane ¿Quién mejor que yo para fingir ser tu marido? Te he visto desnuda, te conozco perfectamente y no te sentirías incómoda de compartir la cama conmigo

-Pero tu tienes novia. Convéncelo Kayly

-La idea fue mía Akane-dijo Kayly con pena

-Genial, traicionada por mi mejor amiga

-Nadie quiere traicionarte Akane, solo queremos que vuelvas y termines de enterrar tu pasado

Akane suspiró con resignación y luego de unos segundos alzó la mirada y dijo

-Entonces tengo 3 semanas para pensarlo, bien llegaré al departamento a las 10 am y te diré mi respuesta-Akane suspiró

Leo y Kayly abrieron los ojos enormemente ante esa afirmación, se miraron extrañados y fue Kayly quien preguntó

-¿Qué quieres decir con que llegarás al departamento hasta ese día, si por lo que oí solo estarás en Italia una semana?

-Así es, pero vamos. Ustedes llevan casi 2 años en los que no pueden besarse con libertad. Les estoy dando 3 semanas libres de mi presencia para que no vean el sol

Ambos tomaron la coloración de un tomate, entendieron perfectamente la indirecta

-Vamos no me miren así. Si yo estuviera en su lugar es lo que haría.

-¿Entonces…te veré en 3 semanas?

-Si, pero no lo des por hecho. De acuerdo

-De acuerdo

-Me llevaré el carro si no les molesta

-No, adelante.

Akane se levantó de la mesa y luego de despedir de beso a sus amigos se retiró dejando a unos pensativos y preocupados Leo y Kayly

-¿Crees que estuvo bien Leo?

-Si, es lo mejor

-¿Qué…que fue lo que intentó hacer Akane?

Leo miró con melancolía a Kayly y mientras llamaba al mesero pidiendo la cuenta dijo:

-Es…algo delicado. Te lo contaré en el departamento

----------------------------------------------------------

Akane estaba descansando en una mesa mientras bebía un vaso de wisky. Estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos. Mañana sería el día en que tendría que comunicarle a Leo su decisión y lo peor es que no la había tomado

Creyó que se decidiría en Italia pero no fue así, y ahora estaba ahí gastando $1000 dolares por la entrada al P3 el club mas exclusivo de toda la ciudad y sin divertirse, de pronto una voz la sacó de concentración

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien me encontré. Ni mas ni menos que a la señorita 'no puedo salir contigo porque tengo mucho que estudiar' ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Akane no sabía como reaccionar, a su lado estaba Michael Hopkins… su

ex-prometido. No podía articular palabra y cuado se dio cuenta el ya estaba sentado junto a ella mientras pedía al mesero otra ronda

-Ho…hola

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien…gracias por preguntar-empezaba a recuperar su seguridad

-Supe por el periódico que ganaste el juicio contra Shown Holliday, me alegro-ponía un acento un poco indiferente

-¿Qué piensas?

-Pensé 'si para que ella triunfara tuvimos que sacrificar idas al cine, a bailar, viajes y otras cosas…creo que valió la pena' También supe que triunfaste en Milán-dijo con melancolía

-Si, bueno Valentino quería que siguiera modelando para el

-Y ¿por qué no aceptaste?

-Eso no es lo mío Michael, lo mío son los tribunales

-Ya veo

Ambos empezaron a reír un poco mas relajados, entonces Akane borró la sonrisa de sus labios y dijo

-Supe que te casarás la próxima semana

-Así es…con una amiga de la familia

-¿Por qué no he encontrado una invitación en mi buzón si se supone que quedamos como amigos e invitaste a tus otras ex-novias?

-Bueno Akane entiéndeme…tu has sido la novia mas hermosa e inteligente que he tenido y bueno…

-En pocas palabras tu novia está celosa de mi y por eso no me invitaste

-Bingo

Volvieron a reír con mas ganas pero fue roto por el incómodo silencio que implantó Michael, entonces Akane se decidió a hacer la pregunta que llevaba tiempo torturándola

-Michael, si tu y yo nos hubiéramos casado ¿qué crees que estaríamos haciendo ahora? Es decir ¿Qué habría sido de nosotros?

Michael meditó unos segundos la pregunta y contestó

-No lo sé Akane. Tal vez estaríamos tratando de dormir a nuestro hijo, tal vez en un viaje por el mundo o tal vez…firmando el divorcio

-Tu ¿crees que lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado?

-Eso habría dependido de ti

-¿De mi? El matrimonio es un asunto de 2 no solo de uno

-Si, pero es que en nuestro matrimonio siempre habríamos sido tres. Tu, yo y Ranma Saotome. O ¿por qué crees que terminaste el compromiso?

La anterior calma y hasta indiferencia con que hablaba Michael acabó mientras no podía evitar el mirar con furia a Akane, pero ella no iba a darle tan fácilmente la razón

-Tu me fuiste infiel ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo sé. Pero te lo confesé y te hable claro, me sentía avergonzado pero si yo te lo confesaba era para decirte que nunca iba a volver a pasar y siempre sería fiel. Y así fue. Pero por desgracia la infiel fue otra

-Yo nunca te engañe-dijo con furia

-Si lo hiciste, mientras estábamos juntos tu mente y corazón siempre estaban con el

Akane bajó la cabeza y con tristeza preguntó

-Tu ¿también crees que no lo he olvidado?

-Así es, y creo que no es solo eso Akane, creo que tú aún te niegas a olvidarlo. Tu crees inconscientemente que de alguna extraña y misteriosa manera todo se resolverá y ustedes estarán juntos y se dirán 'Te amo' pero déjame decirte una cosa. Tu prácticamente le propusiste huir para estar juntos y el prefirió su honor. Si el te hubiera amado… no hubiera dudado ni un segundo entre su honor y su felicidad

-El es un guerrero, tiene que pelear con honor

Intentaba defenderlo aunque ella misma sabía que tanto Leo como Michael tenían razón en ese punto

-Akane, yo no soy guerrero pero creo que es como en los negocios ¿de que te sirve tener tanto dinero si no tienes con quien compartirlo? Creo en las luchas es igual ¿de qué sirve ser tan fuerte y tener honor si no tienes nadie a alguien proteger?

-……

-El decidió su destino y tú debes decidir el tuyo. Akane se que es duro

-No, tu no puedes saber como me siento

-Tienes razón, no puedo saberlo. Pero déjame decirte una cosa. Si te recuperas o no de tu depresión a mi ya no me afecta, voy a casarme y seré muy feliz. Pero piensa, Leo se casará con Kayly y se irán a vivir a la mansión y tendrán un montón de hijos…mientras tú te quedas en el despacho revisando papeles y viendo como los demás forman una familia y son muy felices. Y creo que tú también mereces serlo

Akane empezó a derramar unas lágrimas, en verdad le asustaba que llegara esa realidad para ella pero en el fondo ella misma sabía que era probable. Michael se acercó tiernamente a su ex-prometida y le dio un beso en los labios, que ella correspondió

-Sé que lo lograrás y el día de mañana te veré en el altar y con un montón de hijos tras de ti. Pero hasta que eso llegue…me tengo que ir. Aun hay clubes que quiero visitar antes de que me amarren

-Suerte en tu matrimonio

-Gracias-y luego de pagar la cuenta se retiró.

Akane estuvo un rato más en el club pero prefirió retirarse a pensar. Cuando manejaba cerca de un parque detuvo la marcha y se dirigió a el. Cuando llegó a los juegos le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Rama en el parque con los regalos e aquella Navidad. Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar los recuerdos y se sentó en el columpio, mientras se mecía contemplaba las estrellas con nostalgia

"Y si regresara, ¿podrían empeorar las cosas a como ya están?"

----------------------------------------------------------

Akane llegaba a su departamento mientras revisaba la correspondencia cumulada y recibos. Hizo una mueca en señal de resignación. Era obvio que en esas 3 semanas sus amigos ni siquiera se habían acercado a la puerta

-Leo despierta ya, tenemos un vuelo en 2 horas ¿recuerdas?

Abrió la puerta de la recámara y quedó en shock, sus amigos al parecer seguían festejado la libertad, al verla Leo arrojó a la cama a Kayly y la cubría

-Oh, por Dios

Akane se fue corriendo a donde guardaban las bebidas y sacando el wisky le dio un trago sin servirlo en la copa. Leo llegó al momento cubierto solo por una sábana.

-Akane ¿por qué tomas tan temprano

-Sabes, una cosa es sabr que tus amigos lo hacen, pero muy diferente es verlo, ¿no podía poner el seguro?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no vendrías hasta dentro de 1 semana

-Se ve que no has visto el calendario

-¿Ya es el día?

Akane le dirigió una mirada que Leo optó por no seguir preguntando, si que había metido la pata. Ella solo lo miró y dijo como una advertencia

-El vuelo es en 2 horas, si no estás listo no iremos

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Leo al momento que preguntaba para estar seguro

-¿Eso quiere decir que irás?

-Si no estás listo en 1 hora no vamos

-Solo dame 30 minutos

Leo se dirigía a toda prisa ala recámara pero un grito de Akane lo hizo volver

-Y dile a Kayly que venga, necesito decirle unas cosas

-De acuerdo

Momentos después Akane y Kayly arreglaban asuntos

-Aquí está el papel, ya está en la notaria, pero no lo creo necesario

-Tu misma lo dijiste Akane, con Shown uno nunca sabe

-Si, una cosa mas

Akane sacó de su bolso una caja y unos papeles, Kayly atrajo hacia ella la caja pero antes de abrirla Akne le entregó los papeles

-Tengo amigos en el departamento del Defensa, me lo dieron sin hacer preguntas, está a tu nombre

Kayly extrañada abrió la caja encontrándose con una pistola y sus cartuchos

-Es una semi-automática, tiene el seguro puesto-o decía como la cosa mas natural del mundo

-¿Por…por qué me la das?

-Uno siempre tiene que estar prevenido. Te sugiero que la guardes en el cajón de tu cómoda ¿dónde te quedarás mientras estemos fuera?

-Aquí

-Bien, además trae una dirección donde puedes conseguir seguridad privada

-Gra…gracias

-Una cosa masa Kayly

Akane cambió su gesto a uno avergonzado, lo que provocó que el rubor acudiera a sus mejillas

-¿Qué…qué se siente hacer el amor?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad

-No sabría como definirlo pero…cuando llegas al climax y con tu pareja es como…morir y al instante siguiente volver a nacer

-Eso se oye muy poético

-Pero así lo entiendo yo, ¿por qué la duda? Acaso cuando llegues a Nerima buscarás a Ranma para…

-NO, ¿cómo se te ocurre?, no sé solo olvídalo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Cuando salga Leo dile que lo espero en el auto

-Descuida

Akane se retiró y al momento estaba saliendo Leo con su maleta, pero Kayly lo llamó

-¿Estás contento?

-Si, la verdad no pensé que aceptara

-Pero…si se entera de la verdadera razón por la que vá

-No, a menos de que tu se la digas

-No te entiendo, le dices que quieres que lo olvide, se lo has dicho por años. Y ahora vas a hacer lo posible para que estén juntos

-Es extraño, pero he empezado a creer que el no es del todo culpable de lo que pasó esa noche, y si es así… entonces Akane ha estado sufriendo estos 7 años por nada

-Por nada no, el se casó

-Pero existe el divorcio

-Tu y yo sabemos que la familia nunca aceptará el divorcio de Ranma

-Si el la ama…podría venir aquí

-Estás jugando con fuego…y Akane es la que pagará el precio

-No, está vez no estará sola…yo la protegeré de Kana y de su familia

-Suerte

-Gracias, la necesitaremos

Y luego de darle un beso se retiraba, pero una extraña sensación lo hizo volver sobre sus pasos, se puso frente a Kayly y dijo

-Gracias por iluminar mi vida

-Gracias por entrar a la mía

Y se besaron con mas pasión y con pesar se retiraron, subió al auto con Akane y sin que ninguno entendiera la razón, entre mas se alejaban del edifico, esa sensación de soledad y vacío se implantaba con mas fuerza en ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------

En el aeropuerto esperaban su vuelo y cuando lo anunciaron Leo empezó a caminar hacia la entrada pero Akane no, desconcertado volteo a verla y esta solo le dijo

-Te odio-sin verlo a la cara

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme volver a un pasado que yo he querido olvidar

Y sin mas lo abrazo y así abrazados subieron al avión

CONTINUARÁ

Trataré de terminar pronto de publicarlo

2003-02-23


	3. El pasado nos condena

EL PASADO NOS CONDENA

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A Rumiko Takahashi, EXCEPTO CLARO LOS INVENTADOS POR MÍ. ESTO LO HAGO SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO

"" PENSAMIENTOS

** FLASH BACK

-- CAMBIO DE ESCENA

EL PASADO NOS CONDENA

Estoy en el vuelo que me lleva de vuelta a Japón…a casa…a el. Me había jurado a mi misma nunca mas volver pero Leo tiene razón, si quiero empezar una nueva vida, primero debo destruir la anterior.

Y sin quererlo y la vez deseándolo los recuerdos llegan a mi, recuerdos que había deseado enterrar en el fondo de mi corazón pero los eventos de las últimas semanas lo han traído de vuelta a flote.

Cuando llegué hace ya 7 años a Boston huyendo de mí familia me dio miedo, estaba sola en un país desconocido, sin algún amigo o familiar a cientos de Km. de distancia y lo peor de todo: con el corazón destrozado. Llegué a la dirección que me diera el Dr. Tofú y conocí a Leo, le informé que yo era la persona de la que le había hablado el doctor y el me llevó al departamento que me iba a rentar a 2 cuadras del suyo.

Según me contó durante el camino, su tío (el amigo del Dr. Tofú) había muerto hacía 6 meses y le había heredado los 2 departamentos, me mostró todos los curtos del que sería mi hogar y me dijo su nombre pues no nos habíamos presentado formalmente, cuando se retiraba me coqueteo pero yo no tenía ganas de discutir al sentirme ofendida. Sobre mi nueva cama me sentí más sola que nunca y comprendí que dependía de mí convertir ese lugar en mi hogar.

Mientras los días pasaban mi soledad y depresión se acrecentaban, había conseguido entrar a la escuela y mi consejero estudiantil me había informado que dado a la revalidación de materias y mis buenas calificaciones yo podía tener la posibilidad de entrar a la universidad 1 semestre antes y que lo pensara. Pero no necesite tiempo para saber mi decisión, estudiaría mucho para sacar mejores materias y poder entrar a Hardvare, había decidido estudiar derecho y Hardvare es la mejor escuela de leyes.

Y sin embargo empecé a recibir ayuda de quien no lo pensé: Leo. Quizá no lo sé, nunca he querido hablar con el sobre eso pero estoy segura que el al verme tan indefensa pensó aprovecharse de la situación, que yo quedara agradecida con el para llevarme de una manera mas rápida a la cama. El tenía la ideología de que solo hay 2 tipos de mujeres: las fáciles y las vírgenes. Y estaba claro en que grupo entraba yo, pero el deseaba que yo entrara al grupo de sus amantes.

Pasaron cerca de 3 meses y todos mis planes llevaban un buen camino, tenía buenas calificaciones en la escuela y había conseguido un trabajo de mesera de medio tiempo en un restaurante cerca de la escuela, todo parecía que empezaba a mejorar y entonces todo cambio.

Una mañana el Dr. Tofú se comunicó conmigo y me dijo algo que cambiaría muchos de mis planes y mi vida

************

-Bueno

-Akane es muy urgente lo que tengo que decirte-el Dr. Se oía alterado y eso me preocupo, pero pensé que quizá estaba con el mi hermana Kasumi

-¿Qué pasa?

-Escucha, recuerdas que te había comentado que compré un identificador de llamadas para saber cuando me hablaras y si estaba aquí tu familia tomará mis precauciones

-Si...-en verdad me estaba preocupando

-Pues un día que me hablaste Ranma se fijó en el identificador y debe haber escuchado detrás de la puerta que eras tú

-Eso ¿es importante? Digo con que cambie mi número telefónico es suficiente

-No Akane, estoy seguro que de eso se encargó Nabiki pues han averiguado tu dirección y todo a escondidas de Kasumi, pero se enteró que Ranma acaba de irse en la mañana a Boston a buscarte

Caí sobre mis tobillos, volverlo ¿cómo podía encontrarme después de todo? Pero yo estaba segura que lo lograría...si Nabiki se había encargado de conseguir mi dirección entonces Ranma la tenía. Me despedí del Dr. Y fui con la única persona que sabía podría ayudarme: Leo

************

Debo haber hartado a Leo de tanto que le supliqué para quedarme en su departamento, pero a final de cuentas aceptó. Supongo que vio una oportunidad mas conmigo, pero el caso es que me ayudó.

Pasamos toda la noche llevando todas mis cosas de mi departamento al de Leo, teníamos que despistar a Ranma y que el creyera que hacía tiempo que no vivía ahí, y lo conseguimos. Además logramos convencer a la señora que cuida la entrada del departamento que dijera que yo me había ido, pero nos chantajeo y nos dijo que o lo hacíamos nosotros y de esa manera ella conseguía un día libre o le diría a Ranma donde podía encontrarme.

Como resultado Leo se encargó de cuidar la puerta y conoció a Ranma. Tal como lo creí llegó al día siguiente de la llamada Leo siguió con el plan y le inventó a Rama que hacía tiempo que me había ido de ahí y que no había dejado una dirección para localizarme.

Contra lo planeado, yo no me escondí, de hecho lo estuve viendo por la ventana de un restaurante que está en la esquina, me pareció más atractivo que nunca, y algo torturado. Se quedó 3 días y se fue. Me hubiera encantado retenerlo pero había tomado una decisión y debía respetarla por mucho que me doliera. Me pareció que se fue con tanta prisa porque la familia lo mandó llamar, cosa que corroboré con Kasumi al día siguiente.

Tomé la decisión de seguir viviendo con Leo para evitar problemas y así se me fue un mes, las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron, se volvió atento conmigo y bromeábamos, me contaba sobre sus cuadros y viajes (el era pintor y escritor) y sobre sus aventuras. Se volvió mi mejor amigo y sentía que el ya no me acosaba. Pasaba por mi a la escuela y nos íbamos a caminar por el parque y además aunque le costaba trabajo, intentaba ayudarme a estudiar pues el también estaba emocionado con la posibilidad que entrara a Hardvare becada.(N.D.A.1)

Pero dicen que 'nada dura por siempre' y yo comprobé que la paz que empezaba a volver a mi vida no era más que el presagio de otra tormenta.

Había ido a mi antiguo departamento a buscar unos libros que no aparecían por ningún lado. Al llegar al edificio chequé el buzón y me encontré con una carta japonesa, pero sin remitente, al instante me extrañó pero lo abrí hasta llegar a mi nuevo departamento.

Al abrirlo encontré una nota con la letra de Kana, con temor y furia lo leí y mi corazón se detuvo al leer 'Para que de una vez entiendas que el nunca te amó y que es solo mío'

Saqué del interior del sobre un paquete de fotografías que me terminaron de destrozar, mostraban la boda de Ranma y Kana. Caí en shock y con furia empecé a tirar puñetazos y tirar todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso. ¿Qué pretendía Kana? Me alejé de Ranma entonces ¿por qué me torturaba así? El ni siquiera me vio cuando vino a Boston

Todo lo que yo había empezado a construir se derrumbó de nuevo, y por primera vez en vida me sentí sin fuerzas de seguir luchando, ¿para qué si ya lo había perdido todo? Me dirigí al baño y para mojar mi rostro e intentar despertar, ahí la furia me invadió y solo atiné a golpear con mi puño el espejo. Al instante se rompió y los vidrios se incrustaron en mi mano. Contemplé los vidrios y tomé uno, mientras una descabellada idea legó a mi mente

Leo estaba con una de sus 'amiguitas' cuando recibió una llamada que lo alertó.

************

-Bueno

-Señor Andly, venga por favor rápido al departamento-la señora en verdad es oía preocupada y hablaba deprisa

-¿Pasa algo?

-Hace unos minutos escuché mucho ruido de cosas caer y ahora...todo está en silencio. Ala mejor entró un ladrón o algo así

-Salgo para allá ahora mismo

Leo tomó su chamarra y salió disparado hacia el departamento, abrió la puerta y empezó a llamarme. En el recibidor encontró tiradas las fotos de la boda y entendió todo lo de los ruidos, asustado empezó a buscarme.

Entró a mi habitación y me encontró inconciente y con el frasco de tranquilizantes vacíos en mis manos. Al instante checó mis signos vitales y llamó al doctor.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Dr, ¿estás seguro que está bien?

-Si no te preocupes. Afortunadamente no fue necesario hacerle un lavado intestinal, su cuerpo rechazó las pastillas. Fue un verdadero milagro.

-Pero ¿por qué no reacciona?

-Ella está en shock. ¿Tienes idea lo que la llevó a tomar esa decisión?

Leo meditó un poco, el doctor no tenía porque saber la razón

-No, solo la encontré así

-Ella está intentando huir de la realidad, lo que tienes que hacer es que la enfrente

-Entiendo

-Cuídala y llámame si hay algún cambio

-Lo haré. Gracias

En cuanto el doctor se fue Leo entró rápidamente a mi habitación y desde la puerta me vio con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, eso lo enfureció. Subió a mi cama y me abofeteo pero yo solo ladee el rostro sin reaccionar. Más que un golpe físico, fue uno emocional, pero yo me negaba a reaccionar. Me acercó a su rostro y dijo

-DEJA DE SENTIR AUTOCOMPASIÓN!!!!

Pero continuaba igual hasta que desesperado, me tomó fuertemente del brazo y me sacó casi a rastras de la cama para llevarme a la sala, me arrojó con violencia al suelo pero yo no hice ni el menor esfuerzo por evitar la caída. Leo se colocó frente a mi y me dijo.

-Imagina que soy Ranma, dime lo que quieras

Pero yo permanecí estática solo mirándolo, el enfurecido me tomó con fuerza de los antebrazos y acercándome a su rostro me gritó

-DEMONIOS, REACCIONA. DAME UNA SEÑAL DE QUE ESTÁS VIVA!!!!

Pero yo permanecí en silencio

-Eres una ESTÚPIDA. Aceptalo, el se casó: el no te ama, jugó contigo, mientras te besaba se acostaba con TU prima. Mientras ahorita tu está queriendote morir el está muy felíz revolcándose en la cama con su ES-PO-SA. Solo-se calmó-solo piensa que soy Ranma y desahogáte. Por favor vuelve.

Luego de observarlo unos segundos susurré

-Perdóname

-¿Perdóname?-preguntó extrañado y molesto por mi respuesta

-Si. Perdóname por creer que eras alguien especial, porque llegué a creer que eras mal alto que la luna. Yo dejé pasara lo que pasó entre nosotros y lo acepto. Pero solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me engañaste? Si no me amabas simplemente me lo hubieras dicho. Pero ya no mas, no mas. LARGATE DE MI VIDA. TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO!!!!

Empecé a golpearlo frenéticamente mientras las lágrimas al fin salían de mis ojos, el dejó que lo golpeara para que me desahogara pero después me detuvo y me abrazó mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-Ya chiquita, ya pasó todo

Hasta ese momento entendí que a pesar de no estar con familia no estaba sola, el era mi nueva familia y debía aceptarlo.

Estuvimos cerca de 1 hora en el piso de la sala. Las lágrimas parecían haberse acabado y empecé a llorar en seco, una vez leí que esa es la forma mas dolorosa de llorar y tiene toda la razón. Fue cerca de la media noche cuando a Leo se le ocurrió una idea que cambiaría nuestros destinos para siempre.

-¿Y si te pinto?

-¿Ehh?

-Si, mira cuando una vez estaba triste me hice un autorretrato y al finalizar el cuadro, la tristeza se había ido. No es que desapareciera…es que mi tristeza quedó impregnada en el cuadro y así me libre de esa emoción. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Si…todo con tal de alejar mi tristeza

-Pero déjame decirte una cosa. Estos cuadros para liberar las emociones son mejor pintarlos en desnudo, porque estamos desnudando el alma.

Sentía que era solo un pretexto para verme desnuda…pero aún así acepté, no tenía una confianza ciega en el pero si confiaba así que asentí

-Pero con una condición. No quiero que pintes expresamente es decir, lo quiero como un semidesnudo

-Si así lo deseas…por mi está bien.

-Entonces prepara las cosas para pintarme y yo me cambiaré

-Te espero

Entré en mi habitación y cambie mis ropas por mi bata de dormir, me quité la ropa interior y saqué todo mi valor para salir. Sabía que el era un pintor profesional y se abstendría de hacer comentarios sobre mi físico mientras me estuviera pintando así como de seducirme, por lo que me sentí mas tranquila.

Cuando entré a la sala, que era el lugar donde el pintaba, ya estaba todo dispuesto, había colocado la alfombra mas cómoda y me había rodeado de cojines para mi descanso y relajamiento. Me indicó que estaba listo y yo asentí.

Lentamente dejé caer al suelo la bata y me expuse ante el desnuda.

Tanto tiempo viviendo con Ranma y de escuchar sus insultos había mermado tremendamente mi autoestima, pero esa mirada que Leo me dirigió acabó para siempre con mi inseguridad.

Me recorrió entera con la mirada, una mirada quemante, apasionada…de alguna manera esa mirada me hacía sentir mas desnuda de cómo en realidad estaba pero al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir hermosa…deseada.

Cuando pudo salir de su asombro me indicó el lugar donde debía colocarme, le obedecí y me senté sobre uno de los cojines colocados en el piso, acomodé mis piernas de manera que mis rodillas y mis brazos tapaban mi desnudez, ladee el rostro. Internamente sonreí al ver el rubor cubrir su rostro y el temblor de sus manos.

-Sé que esto a la mejor no te gusta, pero es el propósito. Por favor recuerda lo de Ranma y su boda. Necesito que llores para plasmar la tristeza y exorcizarte.

Asentí y al momento volvieron a mi los recuerdos de hace unas horas. Lágrimas nuevas corrían por mis mejillas con la misma velocidad e intensidad que corría el pincel por el bastidor.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Eres hermosa, no me queda duda-me dijo mientras terminaba de firmar el cuadro.

-Apuesto a que le dices lo mismo a todas tus modelos-sonreí sonrojada

-Por supuesto que si

-Oye-le dí un pequeño golpe como protesta

-Solo bromeaba, eres la mas hermosa que he visto, y he visto muchas

-Una pregunta

-Dime

-¿Cómo le haces para ver a las mujeres desnudas y respetarlas.

-Bueno, primero debo decirte que siempre me había acostado con mis modelos… tu has sido la primera que se me ha escapado. Y además vaya que me costó trabajo contenerme

-Pero ¿cómo le haces para no ponerte nervioso ante el desnudo?

-Tienes que aceptar una cosa: el cuerpo humano es hermoso, maravilloso. Los desnudos artísticos no tienen nada de malo y sin embargo son muy respetables, en cambio los de las revistas son muy deplorables, solo hacen morbo.

-Tienes razón

-Ahora, solo hace falta el título. ¿Qué sugieres?

Lo medité un segundo pero me di cuenta que no había mejor título

-Soledad

************

Desde ese momento cambio mi concepción del arte y el desnudo que hice dejó de darme problemas, yo entendía como arte y así lo dejé. Que los demás pensaran lo que quisieran.

Fue sorprendente cuando al poco tiempo en una exposición donde estaba el cuadro (le di mi autorización claro) lo descubrio un valuador de arte, se ofreció a llevarlo a París y aceptamos encantados. Nunca imaginé lo que esa decisión acarreraría

Cambie muchas cosas mas en mi. Por sugerencia de Leo exorcisé mi pasado. Quemé la ropa que traje de Japón y compré nueva, cambié mi apariencia, mi cabello que ya me había crecido lo volví a cortar pero ahora muy corto, casi como hombre; mi intensión era dejar las artes marciales pero Leo me dijo que en una ciudad peligro y siendo yo tan bonita era un riesgo no saber defenderse así que tomé cursos de defensa personal y king boxing pero abandonando por completo el combate libre. La cocina si no la abandoné, con Leo que había noches que no llegaba me harté de comer sopas instantaneas y aprendí a cocinar. Icríblemente una vez que dejé de cocinar con la idea de gustarle a Ranma, mi sazón mejoró increíblemente. Desde entonces, cada vez que hay un cambio significativo en mi vida cambio mi aspecto físico.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Justo el día en que cumplí 18 años conocí al otro hombre que cambio mí vida: Michael Hopkins. El había llegado para reencontrarse con Leo y este aprovechó para presentarnos. El era todo lo que una mujer podía desear: guapo, inteligente, con futuro y rico, su familia tiene pozos petroleros en Texas, así como inversiones en construcción de barcos y claro inversiones en joyas diseñadas por su madre. Su fortuna asciende a cerca de $500,000,000

Empezamos a salir y al poco tiempo iniciamos una relación, claro todo a escondidas pues el tenía la idea y yo tambien, de que Leo se opondría a nuestra relación por la forma de ser de Michael. Así que lo mantuvimos callado cerca de un mes pero entonces se dio que Michael iba a hacer un viaje de fin de semana con unos amigos a su yate y me invitó. Le dije a Leo que tendría que ir a arreglar un asunto de la escuela y que estaría fuera el fin de semana.

Mi fin de semana fue maravilloso, la pasamos sensacional. El problema llegó al volver a casa. Estaba llamando a Leo cuando el aparecio con una revista en mano y me dijo:

************

-Creí que irías a arreglar asuntos de la universidad-me dijo mientras me extendía las páginas de una revista de tabloide

Nos habían tomado fotografías. El encabezado decía "La nueva 'amiguita' de Michael" y las fotos mostraban cosas que aunque si habían sucedido mas no de la manera verdadera. Nos mostraban a ambos en traje de baño y besándonos pero lo manejaban como si hubiéramos estado solos en el yate, cuando siempre estuvieron sus amigos a la vista.

Mire avergonzada a Michael y me dijo

-Creí que entre nosotros no había lugar a las mentiras

-Yo...

-Es que no te das cuenta que el solo está jugando contigo

-Eso no lo permito Leo, me estás insinuando que nadie podría amarme

-El no. No lo conoces tanto como yo. Cuando estuvimos en París no hubo prostituta que no tocara nuestras camas

-¿Crees que con eso lograrás desanimarme?

-Entiéndelo, para hombres como el eres el trofeo perfecto

-¿eso soy para ti? ¿un trofeo?

-Por favor Akane no estamos hablando de mi sino de Michael

-Por que eso es lo que tu quieres. Acostarte conmigo

-¿Tan poco me conoces Akane? El día que te pinté estabas tan afectada emocionalmente que me habrían bastados unas caricias y palabras hermosas para llevarte a la cama. No lo hice ¿Eso no te dice nada?

-Escucha, agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero se cuidarme sola.

-¿Cómo te cuidaste de Ranma?

-No…no tenías ningún derecho de sacar ese tema a relucir-me moleste, era doloroso para mi recordar ese tema

-Pues exactamente es lo que te va a pasar. Eres tan estúpida para eso que en cuanto Michael te diga que te ama te acostarás con el. Yo pasé tu etapa difícil con Ranma y no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo

Empecé a llorar, hubiera esperado de cualquiera esas palabras, pero nunca de el. Entendía que estaba mal lo que hice pero quería evitar problemas como ese. Decidida lo miré y dije:

-Entiendo. Si no quieres estar mas conmigo…me voy. Gracias por todo, voy por mis maletas.

Empecé a empacar mientras las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por mis mejillas y las limpiaba violentamente. De pronto el entró a mi habitación

-Lo siento-susurró

-Olvídalo, entendí tu mensaje. Si ya no me querías contigo solo me lo hubieras dicho

-No seas tonta-me tomo de los brazos y me volteo hacia el-claro que te quiero conmigo, es solo que…no quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimada

-No pasará eso

-Lo conozco

-No, no lo conoces. El es tierno y me ha respetado, te aseguro que lo que insinua la revista es falso

-Te creo. Pero y si el intenta aprovecharse de ti por la fuerza

-Entonces lo patearé muy fuerte y saldré de ahí

-¿Y me llamarás para que yo lo vuelva patear?

-Claro que si

Empezamos a reí como locos y me abrazó para luego besar mi cabello como siempre lo hacía.

-No quiero que sufras

-El sufrimiento es aprendizaje, y yo quiero aprender

-No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, quiero que sigamos teniéndonos confianza. Lo prometes

-Lo prometo

Y la discusión terminó y mis cosas regresaron a mis cajones

************

Claro que las cosas entre Michael y yo cambiaron. Nuestra intención no era presentarme tan pronto ante sus padres pero en vista de las circunstancias. Tuvo que ser así

Todo empezó bien, digamos que mientras vieran a su hijo felíz ellos lo eran, porque en realidad nunca les gustó el tipo de mujer que era yo. Sobre todo cuando se publicó en una revista una fotografía del cuadro para el que posé con Leo, estaba en una exhibición en París. Sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo y le exigieron que terminara conmigo pero el se negó

Los problemas por mi relación con Michael no terminaron ahí, me había lastimado el brazo derecho y lo traía enyesado debido a que uno de los guardaespaldas de la madre de Michael me había sujeta muy fuerte de el brazo para impedirme la entrada a la mansión, para colmo me arrojó al piso y caí en una posición que terminé por lastimarme el brazo. Por suerte Michael que estaba en la piscina había visto el alboroto y llegó inmediatamente conmigo y despidió al empleado.

Claro que yo habría podido defenderme, pero si sus padres ya me odiaban, haber mandado a su guardaespaldas al hospital no me habría ayudado mucho que digamos.

Pero sus padres no se iban a dar por vencidos tan fácilmente y mandaron a mi universidad a la exnovia de Michael: Lisa Kudrow. Ella me acusó de intentar robarle a Michael e intentó golpearme aprovechando mi brazo lastimado pero Leo se interpuso y me defendió

************

-No te atrevas a tocarla

-Quítate estúpido

-Escúchame bien, si crees que Akane está sola, pues te equivocas. Todo lo que quieras con ella...conmigo

-Idiota, no sabes con quien te metes.

-No lo se, ni me importa. Solo voy a decirte una cosa: yo no golpeo mujeres pero si vuelves a molestar a Akane me olvidaré de eso y no dudaré en golpearte

************

Lisa lo vio tan molesto que no me volvió a molestar, y las cosas cambiaron. Creo que sus padres mas que resignarse a que entrara a la familia, vieron la realidad: Michael era un mujeriego empedernido y un incasable para el que los compromisos serios no eran mas que un estorbo y nunca me propondría matrimonio.

De hecho yo pensaba lo mismo, además en esos momentos yo tampoco deseaba una relación 100% formal, dicen 'cuando la temporada teatral está bien no hay que cambiar ni al boletero' y la llevábamos perfecta que no quería que nada cambiara. Y yo estaba segura que nunca me propondría matrimonio. Sus padres y yo nos equivocamos...

Un día desperté en un lugar desconocido y muy cómodo, tarde en reconocer el lugar pero me dí cuenta que estaba en el jet privado de Michael.

************

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté sorprendida, no todos lo días viajas con un multimillonario en su jet privado hacia un lugar desconocido.

-Solo haremos un pequeño viaje a Italia

-Italia-el asombro crecía cada vez mas

-Claro que si te gusta la idea podemos hacer una semana mas en París

-Pero y Leo

-El lo sabe, no te preocupes

"De manera que ese tonto lo apoyó ¿eh?, ya me las pagará cuando lo vea"

************

La verdad fueron 2 semanas increíbles, paseamos, cenamos, Venecia es increíble, nuestro paseo en una de las góndolas es algo que nunca olvidaré.

La noche del compromiso fue especial, nos estábamos hospedando en el Ritz, el hotel más exclusivo de París. Me había dado dinero para que me comprara un vestido porque iríamos a un baile muy elegante. Le hice caso y cuando llegó por mi a la habitación salimos. En lugar de subir al auto me llevó al salón mas grande del hotel donde 2 empleados impedían el paso, pero al vernos llegar se retiraron.

************

-¿Por qué me traes a aquí?

-Es una sorpresa

-¿No dijiste que iríamos a un baile?

-Pues aquí es.

Entonces abrió la puerta de un salón y la condujo hasta una mesa que estaba en el centro del salón, decorada de manera romántica, con pétalos de rosas en el piso, botellas de champagne refrigerándose, velas por todos lados y a lo lejos estaba unos músicos tocando el violín

Akane estaba sorprendida y solo atinó a decir

-Ahora si te esforzaste, pero sabes, nunca esperé algo tan romántico de ti

-Vamos Akane ni siquiera sabes para que lo preparé

-¿Para costarte conmigo?

-Si, digo no. Bueno si pero a largo plazo

-No entiendo, explícate-tenía una cara de extrañada que no podía con ella

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no haríamos el amor a menos que estuviéramos casados?

-Si-asintió no muy convencida

-Pues…este es el primer paso-

Y arrodillándose en el suelo tomó la mano de Akane mientras sacaba una caja del bolsillo de su pantalón

-Cásate conmigo Akane

-Yo…acepto

************

Leo lo tomó muy bien, había aceptado nuestra relación y estaba feliz por mi. Mientras que a los padres de Michael casi les da un infarto pero se rindieron a la realidad de las cosas. Claro que eso no quiso decir que me recibían con los brazos abiertos.

Mi suegra era muy posesiva de su hijo y hasta cierto punto me recordaba a papá porque ella quería planear la boda a su gusto y tuve que ceder en unas cosas y ella en otras.

Tuve que ceder en el lugar de la boda, mientras que yo quería una boda en el jardín de la casa de Michael, mi suegra apartó la Catedral de San Patricio en New York.

Ella cedió en el vestido, mi suegra quería uno exageradamente amplio y con mucho vuelo, con piedras y cosas de ese tipo, mientras que yo elegí uno sencillo de poco vuelo y cola corta así como unos accesorios discretos y la única joya que llevaría sería un collar de la madre de Leo.

Las cosas entre Michael y yo eran maravillosas. De hecho cuando empezamos nuestro compromiso, empezó mi época de rebeldía. Hubo una semana en la que Leo no me vio ni el polvo, me la pasaba en las discotecas con Michael hasta el amanecer y ya de ahí dormíamos unas horas en algún hotel y luego a la universidad hasta que fue una semana de lo mismo. Claro que todo acabó cuando Leo nos interceptó y me metió una santa regañada que me aplaqué. Claro que aunque reventada disfrute cada segundo de esa etapa que me faltaba vivir.

Habíamos esperado un año para la boda y la fecha se acercaba, faltaban cerca de 2 meses y una noche paseábamos por un parque y nos sentamos a contemplar las estrellas, de pronto me besó y la cosa subió de tono

************

Estábamos tendidos en el pasto besándonos mientras jugueteábamos con nuestras manos, Michael abrió mi blusa y al contemplar mis senos cubiertos por el sostén solo atinó a sonreír mientras decía

-En verdad eres hermosa

Sonrió y el metió un brazo bajo mi espalda y me atrajo para si mientras me besaba.

-Te amo-dijo entre besos

-Y yo a ti-y se detuvo

Fue como si diera cuenta de una cosa, se separó de mi y me miró a los ojos extrañado y sorprendido, y me dijo:

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?

-¿De que hablas?-pregunté extrañada y sin entender

-¿Por qué nunca me dices que me amas?

-Claro que si

-No, me dices 'Idem' o 'Yo también' o 'Y yo a ti'. Pero NUNCA 'Te amo'

-¿En verdad necesitas las palabras? No puedes solo leerlas en mi mirada

-Eso es lo peor Akane. No me gusta lo que veo en tu mirada

Y se fue, dejándome muy perturbada por lo que pasó

************

A partir de ahí las cosas cambiaron, nuestra relación se enfrió de una manera dramática. El estaba un poco distante y un día tuvo que ir a otra ciudad a arreglar un asunto de la empresa de su padre y se fue con su secretaria, ella estaba enamorada de Michael pero no dije nada y solo confié.

A su regreso se comportaba extraño, me hacía regalos estaba mucho tiempo conmigo. Eso solo quería decir una cosa…me había sido infiel.

Tenía mis sospechas pero no fue necesario que investigara, el mismo me lo confesó un mes antes de la boda. Me sentí tan decepcionada, pero no por el, por mi. De nuevo la persona con la que estaba me había sido infiel. El me pidió perdón y una oportunidad y se la di deseando que pudiéramos salvar la relación, pero por desgracia yo misma sabía que estaba condenada.

Las palabras de Michael diciéndome que no lo amaba retumbaban en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que pese a todo el recuerdo de Ranma aun prevalecía pero me negué a aceptarlo.

La idea de terminar con Michael estaba ahí, no deseaba que ambos sufriéramos. Había cosas que estaban acabando con la relación que habíamos construido: los celos de el hacia mi a causa de que el cuadro empezaba a causar demasiado revuelo y me empezaban a llegar propuestas para modelas profesionalmente e incluso posar desnuda.

Por mi parte la desconfianza: si ya me había sido infiel ¿Quién me garantizaba que no volviera a pasar? Las cosas empeoraban a cada momento. Y el momento final llegó: una semana antes de la boda.

************

Fui a buscarlo a su casa y estaba arreglando unos asuntos de negocios pero lo esperé y nos reunimos a hablar en la sala. Mi decisión estaba tomada, pero eso no implicaba que fuera fácil. El pasó un brazo por mi espalda intentando abrazarme pero yo rehuí a la caricia y me di cuenta que entre mas rápido hablara, mejor

-Michael, lo que tengo que decirte es muy duro. Pero yo quiero terminar el compromiso-no quería verlo a la cara y pude escuchar como se sorprendía

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-estaba dolido y asustado

-Porque lo intenté, en verdad intenté olvidar lo de tu infidelidad, pero no es posible. Por desgracia ya no puedo confiar en ti y si en una relación no hay confianza, entonces ya no hay nada

-Yo te hablé claro, te lo confesé para que vieras que estaba arrepentido. Siempre te daré el lugar como mi esposa.

-Eso no puedo saberlo, además hemos empezado con los problemas por culpa de tu madre.

-Ella no intervendrá en nuestro matrimonio

-Yo no tengo la seguridad de eso, y además. Yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Pero podemos ser amigos.

-¡¡¿¿Amigos??!! Preferiría mil veces que me dijeras que me odias a que me pidas ser amigos.-estaba furioso y yo solo pude agachar la mirada

-Perdóname Michael pero yo no tengo la culpa de sentir lo que siento, ni de que nuestro amor se haya muerto

-¿Por lo menos hubo amor? O acaso me terminas por tus recuerdos de Ranma??

-El no tiene nada que ver en esto

-¿Estás segura?

-Lo siento...en verdad lo siento.-y me fui

************

Había decidido devolverle el auto que me había regalado en mi cumpleaños pero me di cuenta que ese no era el momento adecuado pues podría ofenderlo aun mas, así que manejé a casa mientras no hacía otra cosa mas que pensar si habría hecho lo correcto.

Hablar con Michael había sido difícil, pero no quería decir que hablar con Leo fuera más fácil.

Cuando llegué al departamento él estaba en su recámara, me senté en el sillón y oculté el rostro en mis manos como señal de tristeza y frustración. De pronto Leo me llamó

************

-No me lo vas a creer Akane. Esos tontos donde mandé a confeccionar mi traje me dijeron que les perdonara pero que no va a estar listo. Tontos ¿Qué haré?

-No creo que tengas que preocuparte por el traje

-Tienes razón. Supongo que Michael podrá prestarme o regalarme uno

-No. Me refiero a que no tienes que conseguir un traje porque ya no habrá boda

-¿QUÉ?

En menos de un segundo llegó conmigo, estaba sorprendido, pero me preguntó tranquilamente

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, solo no habrá boda y punto final

Intenté irme pero él me jaló del brazo y me hizo sentar de nuevo y firmemente pregunto

-¿Es por el verdad? Ranma aun sigue presente en tu vida

-¿De que hablas?

-No habías dudado de tu boda hasta que Michael lo mencionó

-No tiene nada que ver-intente volver a irme

-No te creo-me volvió a jalar

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad

-A mi no me engañas, puedo leerlo en tus ojos. Maldición Akane, creí que ya lo habías superado

-Así es

-Ya te dije que a mi no me engañas. ¿No te das cuenta que el jugó contigo? ¿Que no merece que sigas pensando en el? Entiéndelo de una maldita vez. NO TE AMA. NUNCA te amo. Jugó contigo y se acostó con tu prima pero en realidad buscaba tu habitación. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que estoy seguro que si el hubiera entrado a tu habitación…tu la habrías aceptado en tu cama

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no quiero olvidarlo? Pero NO PUEDO. No puedo

Me derrumbé como hacía un par de años y empecé a llorar de impotencia por no poder dejar atrás mi pasado. Leo me abrazó y me calmé poco a poco

-¿Por qué?-dije cundo me calmé un poco

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué el pasado nos condena? No importa cuanto intentes huir de tus recuerdos, el pasado siempre nos condena a no olvidarlo a tenerlo siempre presente y a guiar nuestro futuro.

-Eso…eso no lo sé

************

La semana pasó y por supuesto la boda estaba cancela en medio de un gran escándalo, sus padres aunque enojados por la 'humillación' que les había hecho, prácticamente hicieron una fiesta para festejar que se habían librado de mi.

Claro que yo tambien tuve problemas, mis 'amigas' me llamaban estúpida por concluir un compromiso que habría asegurado mi independencia económica de por vida, pero estaba segura de mi decisión y no me arrepentiría, y al

momento no me he arrepentido

Pero aun faltaba un cambio en la relación entre Leo y yo. Lo quería y le tenía mucha confianza pero a veces dudaba de sus intenciones para conmigo, le había conocido ya tantas amantes que a la mejor el seguí queriendo algo conmigo. Todo cambió aquella noche.

************

Fue la noche en la que se celebraría mi boda habíamos rentado una película (muy mala por cierto) y mientras comíamos palomitas y nos aburríamos como ostras salió el tema.

-¡¡Qué horror!! En lugar de estar viendo esta aburrida película estaría saliendo de la catedral ya casada-suspiré con desgana mientras aventaba palomitas a la TV en señal de protesta por la película

-¿Solo eso? En realidad en estos momentos en lugar de pensar 'espero que no se quemen las palomitas' deberías estar pensando en 'espero que las pastillas que me recetó el doctor funcionen, no quiero hijos tan pronto' -y empezó a reír

-¡¡Oye!!-y le arrojé palomitas a su rostro mientras reía, de pronto una idea llegó a mi mente y me paré frente a Leo-Salgamos

-¿Qué?

-Si, se supone que esta noche nos divertiríamos y en cambio estamos aquí aburriéndonos viendo esa porquería

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Que nos vallamos a las discotecas de la ciudad a bailar y todo eso

-¿Estás segura?-no muy convencido

-Claro, ¿no quieres ir?

-Por supuesto que si

-Genial. Deja nos cambiamos, no vamos a ir en pijama, verdad

Nos fuimos a cambiar, el vestía unos jeans y una camisa blanca a medio abrochar, el hacía mucho ejercicio por lo que tenía un gran cuerpo.

-Vamos Akane, se nos hará tarde

-Ya estoy lista

La mirada de Leo era de embobado y me recorrió entera con la mirada, finalmente me dijo:

-Te ves hermosa

-Gra…gracias

Me había puesto un vestido negro ajustado y con un hombro descubierto, todo el pelo recogido y unas sandalias de tiras altas.

Al ver que se quedaba estático en su sitio lo jalé del brazo mientras el sonrojo no abandonaba mis mejillas

----------------------------------------------------------

Nos la pasamos increíble, el problema es que después de hacer unos cuantos escándalos y de tomar 'un poco' regresamos a casa.

-Jajajajjajjaajajajaja-casi me caía de la risa

-Y luego esa loca tratando de cobrarnos las copas rotas

-Y tu le dices

-'¿Qué cosas no?'(N.D.A.1)-lo dijimos a duo y nos echamos a reír

Recuerdo que nos reímos y quedamos muy juntos, me sonrojé y el, increíblemente, también. Tragamos saliva y el nervios me dijo:

-¿Quieres…que ponga música?

-Claro

Recuerdo que era un canción rítmica empecé a moverme un torpemente pues estaba un poco mareada por las copas. Leo llegó conmigo y empezamos a bailar, de pronto pasó

Sin que nos diéramos cuenta nos fuimos acercando, nos miramos a los ojos y podía sentir como nuestros labios temblaban, ladeamos nuestros rostros y en otro momento ya nos estábamos besando.

Leo me abrazó y con su mano libre tiró todas las cosas de la mesa y me recostó en ella mientras los besos subían de intensidad.

En los años que llevaba viviendo con el había visto pasar por su cama a muchas mujeres, muchas de ellas se casaban y ya casadas volvían a buscarlo, algo debí tener el que sus maridos no les daban. Se separó de mi y yo le desabroché la camisa mientras el acariciaba mis piernas.

Nos miramos ardientemente y volvimos besarnos. Michael era alguien que besaba muy bien, claro todo lo que yo podía juzgar por mi poca experiencia, pero nadie se comparaba con Leo, el era increíble.

No se lo que nos pasó solo se que en ese momento todo se borró de mi mente. De pronto el se medio incorporó para bajarme los tirantes del vestido, y en eso estaba pero de pronto se detuvo

-¿Qué…qué pasa?-pregunté sorprendida

-¿Qué nos pasó Akane? Esos no éramos nosotros

-Claro que si, tu siempre eres así con tus amantes.

-Ese es el punto Akane, yo soy así pero tu no-y se bajó de la mesa dejándome perpleja

-¿Eso que significa?

-Qué lo que estuvo a punto de pasar no se repetirá. Te lo prometo

Me quedé sorprendida y un poco decepcionada. Todo ese tiempo el me llevaba diciendo que era hermosa, pero ahora me había rechazado, me había engañado cuando me piropeaba. Mi autoestima volvió a bajar y me enojé

-No te entiendo, me tenías en tus brazos, acaso ¿no te gusto?

-Pero que tonterías dices. Eres…hermosa. Pero también eres como mi hermana pequeña. Yo nunca te haría daño y menos en eso.

-¿Cómo sabes que me harías daño?

-Porque no te amo, ni tú me amas. Todo lo que pasó fue solo por las copas que tomamos

-Yo…

-Escucha, eres mi mejor amiga, y quiero que las cosas sigan así. Quiero que sigas siendo la única mujer que no he llevado a mi cama. No quiero que nada cambie.

Lo abracé y lo besé en la mejilla, me había probado y de una manera maravillosa que el nunca se intentaría aprovechar de mi.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué hacemos? porque yo estoy…-me sonrojé

-¿Apasionada?

-Si

Nos reímos un poco y nos quedamos viendo y de pronto fue como si ambos tuviéramos el mismo pensamiento y lo aceptáramos, se paró y me dijo:

-Voy por las cosas

-Iré a cambiarme

Fue así como surgió nuestro segundo cuadro "Pasión", obviamente volvió a ser un desnudo pero también muy cuidado y respetuoso. El había empezado a perder un poco de popularidad en París y gracias a ese cuadro y su 'forma de retratar las emociones humanas' volvió al candelero.

************

De ahí en fuera las cosas empezaron a calmarse. El carro que me había regalado Michael nos lo quedamos. Claro que Leo habló con el y se llegó al acuerdo de que se lo pagaríamos y en cuanto al anillo de compromiso Michael se negó a aceptarlo y me dijo que lo guardara de recuerdo. Después de eso no lo volví a ver, se mudó a Europa y ahí atendía los negocios de la familia

El tiempo pasó inexorablemente y un año siguiente vino una de las pruebas mas difíciles que hemos enfrentado Leo y yo juntos: el cáncer

Leo tenía ganas de irse a una expedición que se iba a realizar por Argentina, pero para que lo aceptaran tenía que realizarse análisis clínicos para saber su estado de salud y fue gracias a estos estudios que le detectaron un tumor benigno en el colon

Estábamos muy asustados pues su padre y su tío habían muerto de diferentes tipos de cáncer. Leo tomó la decisión de que lo operaran, por suerte y gracias a que era un tumor benigno pudo ser extirpado de manera exitosa. Claro que nos advirtieron que el cáncer siempre regresa y que el debía estar atento y hacerse chequeos para evitar mas sustos.

Una de las cosas que mas recuerdo de esa operación es que ahí surgió la frase que guía nuestra amistad, el dijo poco antes de entra a quirófano

************

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Y cuando salga de todo esto tu tendrás que cuidarme-me miraba con ternura y levantó su mano

-Por supuesto que si-mientras le tomaba la mano

-Hagamos un trato. Cuando tu caigas, yo te levanto; cuando yo caiga tu me levantas.

-¿Y si caemos los dos?

-Entonces nos apoyaremos el uno al otro, te quiero

-Yo también te quiero

************

Leo quiso recuperar su excursión a Argentina pero por desgracia no se pudo y yo para animarlo le dije que intentara otra cosa y yo lo ayudaría. Yo y mi gran bocota.

El eligió 3 cosas: saltar del bungie, saltar en paracaídas y escalar a rapel. Claro que yo tuve que cumplir mi promesa y lo acompañé. No puedo quejarme del todo pues me gustó la sensación del viento chocar contra tu cara mientras caes y ves toda la inmensidad a tus pies, pero no lo volvería a hacer.

El tiempo continuo su curso y yo veía que el estaba escribiendo, ese era un buen indicio pues había publicado un libro poco después de que yo llegué, pero había sido un fracaso de ventas y el dijo que fue porque no estaba bien escrito y no volvería a escribir hasta que no tuviera la seguridad que tuviera calidad

Era una novela pero en el género del realismo mágico, su título me dio un adelanto de que la historia se me haría mas conocida de lo que creía: "Tras Jusenkyo"

Era la historia de una joven: Aiko Tomoe y de cómo su familia siguiendo las tradiciones la habían comprometido en matrimonio con Ryu Shinojaru, esto con el fin de unir las escuelas de combate a las que pertenecían. Ellos no estaban de acuerdo en la boda y empezaron los problemas como varias prometidas a causa del irresponsable padre de Ryu, rivales ansiosos por derrotarlo y una singular maldición: al tocar el agua fría se convertía en mujer.

Lo que empezó como un compromiso obligado terminó en un gran amor por parte de Aiko quien con cada día y aventura vivida junto a su prometido se enamoraba mas y mas.

Pero las cosas no eran iguales para con Ryu quien se la pasaba molestándola e insultándola con frases hirientes como: marimacho, poco femenina y mala cocinera, así como humillándola delante de sus otras prometidas.

Un nuevo rival aparecía, un 'hombre' llamado Sett quien buscaba la manera de conseguir el poder de las fuentes malditas de Jusenkyo, la fuente de la maldición de Ryu. Todo el equipo partió para China y luego de una ardua batalla en la que luchaban por la cura para Aiko pues esta había sido secuestrada y hechizada, derrotaron a Sett y obtuvieron la cura para Aiko.

Ya en casa fueron incitados a casarse pero dado a problemas con los demás pretendientes la boda no se realizó. Así pasó un tiempo hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar, Ryu iniciaba una relación con otra joven, para colmo la hermana de Aiko.

Ella no pudiendo soportarlo huía de casa y permanecía 4 años fuera, hasta que una nueva amenaza la obligaba a volver. Debían acudir de nuevo a Jusenkyo a terminar de destruir a Sett. Desgraciadamente para que Ryu pudiera derrotarlo debían bloquear el poder de Jusenkyo arrojando una inocente elegida por las propias aguas, a las pozas para eliminar la magia. Aiko resultaba la elegida y Ryu se negaba a que ella muriera. Pero mientras Ryu luchaba desesperadamente, Aiko herida y decepcionada pues horas antes Ryu la había insultado y dicho que por ser una tonta marimacho había elegido a su hermana, tomó una decisión dura.

Lo último que vio Ryu antes de lanzar su golpe mortal contra Sett, fue a Aiko entrando a una de las pozas. Al instante acabó con el enemigo y corrió a la poza, arrojándose a ella para salvar a Aiko, pero por desgracia ya era tarde. Ella estaba a punto de morir.

Las últimas palabras de Aiko fueron para confesarle a Ryu lo mucho que lo había amado, para luego expirar. Ryu con lágrimas en los ojos la abrazaba mientras le decía lo mucho que la amaba.

El libro en verdad me conmovió y claro me trajo muchos recuerdos, nunca esperé que Leo adaptara mi vida para hacerla un libro y lo hablamos

************

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Muy bueno, pero me habría gustado mas si hubieras hecho tu propia historia en lugar de contar la mía

-¿Estás enojada?-preguntó temeroso y yo no pude evitar sonreír

-No, pero me habría gustado que me lo dijeras. El final es muy triste

-Es lo que casi ocurrió contigo

-Lo sé. Bueno si querías mi autorización para publicarlo…la tienes

-No era exactamente eso, pero gracias

-¿Entonces?-pregunté extrañada

-Como te darás cuenta, tu eres este libro. La portada será un cuadro que ya diseñé y no me imaginó a alguien que no seas tu en ese cuadro

-¿Me estás pidiendo que pose para ti de nuevo?

-Si, es un desnudo

-No lo sé, las veces que me has pintado es para liberar alguna emoción, no por pedido.

-Lo sé. Pero saldrá perfecto. Eres una modelo nata

-Pero…

-Claro que será igual que siempre, no se verá de mas y artístico ante todo. ¿Qué decides?

************

Como resultado volví a posar. El libro se convirtió rápidamente en un Best Seller y ganó premios y el cuadro original de la portad fue exhibido de nueva cuenta en París

Fue mientras pintaba el cuadro para "Tras Jusenkyo" que Leo me habló por primera vez de Kayly. Lo ví tan enamorado y yo le debía tanto que no pude negarme a llevar el caso. Pero en mi larga, digo larga porque cuando estaba de aprendiz en el despacho ayudaba con los casos, ha sido el caso mas difícil de todos. Las cosas marchaban bien en un principio, hasta que los tortolitos me desobedecieron y se vieron a escondidas, por supuesto Shown los fotografió y las cosas en el juicio se fueron a nuestra contra, yo tuve que conseguir el testimonio de una de la amantes de Shown y alegar que el romance de Leo y Kayly inició luego de la separación de esta de su marido, cosa que era falsa pero no pudieron probarnos lo contrario.

Sabía que el era peligroso pero no había hecho nada contra nosotros, hasta esa noche.

Yo salía de mi oficina de noche y 2 tipos tomándome por sorpresa me amordazaron y me llevaron a un callejón. Mientras uno me sujetaba por la espalda cruzando un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y amagándome con una navaja, el otro por el frente me abría mi blusa en un claro intento de ataque, pero yo me mantuve tranquilo y eso me salvó. Recordé mis clases de defensa personal y las puse en práctica

Pisé el pie del que me tenía amagada, este en un acto reflejo abrió las piernas y al hacerlo lancé una patada hacia sus genitales que lo dobló por completo, el otro tipo intentó acercarse pero de una patada lo arrojé al piso, el primer sujeto aun me tenía agarrada pero era un agarre débil y fácilmente pude voltearme y darle un fuerte codazo en la boca del estómago para luego arrojarlo al piso. El segundo sujeto se levantó pero yo ya estaba preparada y bastaron 3 patadas para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Con sus identificaciones se descubrió que eran trabajadores de Hollyday y pude levantar la demanda por intento de asesinato.

Al final ganamos el juicio, pero no me fió, de hecho mientras vuelo hacia Japón, mis pensamientos están con Kayly pues sé que se tipo aprovechará nuestra ausencia y solo espero que ella me haga caso y tome las medidas de seguridad.

Ya es media noche y he recordado toda mi vida junto a Leo mientras lo veo dormir junto a mi, me parece increíble que el hombre que me dio asilo para acostarse conmigo, ahora sea como mi hermano.

Por el voy de vuelta a casa y aun no sé si esto se lo agradeceré o lo odiaré por convencerme. Pero algo es seguro, siempre contará conmigo y yo con el.

Y se que cualquier cosa que pase en casa, el me apoyará. Esa es la razón por la que no tengo miedo. Creo que debo dormir un poco, sino cuando lleguemos al dojo no podré caminar.

Me inclinó sobre Leo y beso su mejilla, al tiempo que tomo su mano y me dispongo a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ

2003-03-22


	4. Mi vida sin ti

EL PASADO NOS CONDENA

TODOS LOS PERSONAJE PERTENECEN A Rumiko Takahashi, EXCEPTO CLARO LOS INVENTADOS POR MÍ. ESTO LO HAGO SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO

"" PENSAMIENTOS

** FLASH BACK

-- CAMBIO DE ESCENA

MI VIDA SIN TI

Era una tarde solead, silenciosa y tranquila en Nerima, aunque ese silencio no parecía existir en el interior del dojo Tendo, y la tranquilidad era un estado del cual estaba muy lejano el joven que entrenaba en ese sitio

************

-Yo soy Akane ¿Quieres que seamos amigas?-y sonrió

************

Un puñetazo

************

-Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes

-¡Ranma!

************

Una patada

************

Akane tomó el rostro de Ranma y lo acercó a ella, propiciando el beso.

Cuando sintió el contacto con su 'Julieta' Ranma viajó al cielo, pero aterrizó al comprobar al instante siguiente que Akane había usado una cinta adhesiva para cubrir sus labios

************

Un giro en el aire

************

Ranma temblaba al sentir el cuerpo inerte de Akane en sus brazos, deseando internamente que eso solo fuera una pesadilla…una HORRIBLE pesadilla. Ella tenía que despertar

Pudo sentir sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, nunca había llorado por nadie, pero ella lo merecía todo

La volvió a llamar con la esperanza de que despertara, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba gritando lo que gritaba su corazón

-DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE TE AMO!!!!!

************

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas ante el recuerdo de sentir a Akane muerta en sus brazos.

************

-Cásate con Kana si así lo deseas, pero a mi…pero a mi…no me volverás a ver nunca

************

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, pero eso no le importó. Desde que ella se había ido poco le importaba mantener una imagen de hombría

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llorar por ella? Pareces un niño pequeño llamando a su mamá

Ranma volteó furiosamente a la puerta y vio a Kana mirándolo entre enojada y burlona

-¿En qué te afecta que llore por ella?

-En que creí que estabas haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidarla, al menos anoche eso me demostraste

-Ten por seguro que lo de anoche no se repetirá-furioso secó sus lágrimas y se alejó al centro del dojo-fue solo un error, como nuestro matrimonio.

Luego de unos segundos volteó y vio a Kana llorando silenciosamente, pero eso a Ranma no le afectó. Ya tenía suficiente tiempo aguantando las escenas de Kana. Con enojo le dijo

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? Ya te he dicho que no me molestes cuando entreno

-Es que…venía a decirte que tu comida ya se enfrío ¿La retiro de la mesa?

-Hazle como quieras-pronuncio con desgana-al fin que…

-Si ya sé, al fin que vas a ir a comer con Ukyo. ¿Por qué nunca quieres estar conmigo desayunas en el dojo, comes o incluso cenas en el U-chans o en el Neko-Haten, cuando estaban los chinos, te niegas a tener hijos conmigo?

-Quiero pasar contigo el menor tiempo posible, para así evitar peleas como esta. Y en cuestión a los hijos…me casé contigo tal y como me lo exigieron, pero nadie me dijo que debía embarazarte. Lo último que quiero es que TÚ seas la madre de mis hijos

Ante tal declaración Kana perdió la 'tristeza' que había demostrado y empezó la pelea

-La preferirías a ella ¿verdad? A pesar de yo soy mejor esposa de lo que ella podría haber sido

-Akane habría sido la mejor esposa por el simple hecho de ser Akane. Así que vete

Kana empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo, volvió el rostro y notó que el ya estaba practicando de nuevo

-Por lo menos deberías venir a comer con nosotros hoy. Recuerda que mañana por la mañana Kasumi volverá a su casa-y se fue dejando a Ranma pensativo

Ya afuera Kana limpió furiosamente sus lágrimas y sonrió aun enojada

"Baka, cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo contenerte. Tengo que hacer algo antes que no aguantes mas y vayas a buscarla"

---------------------------------------------------------

Todos se encontraban en la sala del dojo tomando té, mientras Kasumi acunaba en brazos al pequeño Yaten, fruto de su matrimonio con el Dr. Tofú

Ranma estaba medio recostado en el piso mirando al vacío y sin decir palabra, aunque con una mirada melancólica. Kana estaba al lado de su marido disimulando el coraje que sentía que su prima estuviera ahí, sabía que solo estaría un día mas y que solo había regresado a la casa paterna para poder cuidar mejor a su hijo, pero también sabía que Kasumi era una aliada de Akane y que la mantenía informada de lo que pasaba en la familia.

Soun Tendo parecía no haber superado sus problemas de llanto y a pesar de que primer nieto había nacido el mes pasado seguía tan sensible como el primer día.

-Ohh hija estoy tan feliz

-Ya papá, cálmate-replicó Nabiki, moleta por la extrema dramatización de su padre

-Mi nieto es tan hermoso, soy tan feliz. Aunque mi felicidad sería completa si… volviéramos a ver tu hermana

El silencio fue impuesto en aquella habitación, el corazón de Ranma parecía detenerse ante el recuerdo de Akane, pero de repente una voz logró acelerarlo de nuevo.

-No es necesario que se preocupen mas…ya estoy aquí

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares y voltearon hacia la recién llegada.

Ranma quedó impactado, Akane estaba mucho más hermosa que cuando se fue aunque en aquel entonces eso le parecía imposible, tenía un rostro, un cuerpo y un porte totalmente diferentes. Su cabello ahora largo, ondulado y negro caía libremente sobre sus hombros, dándole una imagen muy…sensual, más de lo que el hubiera querido

Ranma desvió la mirada hacia su lado y pudo notar a un hombre que tenía la tenía tomada mano, eso despertó sus celos pero no podía hacer nada

-Hi…hija

Soun fue el primero en reaccionar arrojándose sobre su pequeña, ella lo recibió y correspondió a su abrazo, hubiera deseado ser mas cariñosa…pero algo dentro de ella le recordaba que su padre indirectamente la había separado del hombre que amaba

Nodoka y Genma que también se encontraban ahí se acercaron a Akane quien solo les sonrió. Sus hermanas fueron las únicas en recibir todo su cariño mientras cargaba al pequeño Yaten.

De pronto pasó. En un disimulado impulso por verlo, volteo y lo encontró. Sus miradas se cruzaron y estas lo dijeron todo, no se necesitaban palabras, se seguían amando. Para ambos fue como si su atormentado corazón recibiera por fin un descanso, mientras sentían el fuego en las mejillas del otro, regresándoles a sus ojos el brillo que tenían cuando estaban juntos.

Fueron solo unos instantes, unos hermosos instantes. Pero la vista de águila de Kana notó el destello en los ojos de ambos y sacó las garras

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has vuelto?

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi familia? Mi hermana tuvo a su hijo, no es cualquier cosa, vine a verla.

-¿A ver a Kasumi? ¿O a ver a MÍ marido?

El corazón de Akane sufrió un vuelco ante esa mención, por unos momentos se había olvidado del verdadero estado civil de Ranma

-No tengo ningún interés en ver a TU marido-se comportó fría deseando que Kana y toda la familia se lo creyeran

-No te creo, ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Seducir a Ranma y tener una aventura con el? Porque no creo que ya lo hayas olvidado

Akane estaba entre los deseos de llorar y los de abofetear a Kana por ese y otras cosas que le debía. Pero la mano de Leo la tomó por los hombros indicándole que se calmara y que ahora se encargaría el

-Ni intenta seducir a Ranma, ni lo sigue amando como tú dices

Leo hablo tranquilo pero a la vez fuerte y decidido para no dejar lugar a dudas. Todos voltearon a verlo, pues nadie había reparado en su presencia, claro exceptuando a Ranma. Kana le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza y preguntó

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Con que derecho entras en una conversación de familia?

-Mi nombre es Leonard Andly, pero llámenme Leo.

-Ya te recuerdo-sonrió burlonamente-tu eres el que pintó a mi primita-mirando a Akane con desprecio-de modo que ustedes dos…si son amantes

Otra mirada furiosa por parte de Akane, quien ahora si estaba lista para golpearla, pero Leo la tomó de la mano y la apretó

-Te equivocas, Akane es más que mi amante…mucho más. Ella es mi esposa.

Todos guardaron silencio intentando digerir la noticia. Nodoka volteo instintivamente hacia su hijo para asegurarse de su estado. Ranma solo cambió su mirada de alivio por volver a ver a Akane, por una de odio hacia Leo, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños en un claro intento de contenerse y no lanzarse sobre el a los golpes.

Fue Soun quien rompió el silencio, dirigiéndose a su hija y con voz clamada preguntó

-Eso ¿es cierto?

Akane dudó un segundo, pero bastó una mirada de Leo para indicarle que siguieran con el plan, ella solo asintió levemente

-Si…nos casamos hace 2 años

-Hija ¿por qué no nos llamaste a tu boda?

-Yo…lo siento papá. Todo fue de repente

Soun abrazó a su hija y Kana vio el peligro cerca, aunque Akane estuviera casada significaba un peligro para ella y no iba a descansar hasta que la familia la rechazara en casa

-Es injusto que quieras regresar como si nada…ahora resulta que te casaste. Y sin embargo tu familia nunca supo nada, ni ahora que estás casada, ni cuando te ibas a casar con tu ex-novio. ¿Sabes qué es lo único que ha sabido tu familia de ti todos estos años?

Inmediatamente se dirigió a un librero y sacó un bonche de revistas, arrojándolas sobre la mesa. Ahí podían distinguirse las revistas donde había aparecido, las fotografías del yate con Michael, los cuadros, así como distintos paparazzi que le habían hecho. Quiso agarrar una de las revistas, pero Kana se le adelantó

-Permíteme refrescarte la memoria-y se dispuso a leer un artículo.

_La mancuerna Tendo-Andly nos vuelve a sorprender con un nuevo y magnífico cuadro, el cual es la portada del libro 'Tras Jusenkyo'_

_Leo, como lo llaman sus amigos, sigue pintando de manera magistral y retratando las emociones humanas como nadie. Gracias al cuadro 'Soledad', Andly pasó de ser considerado un pintor obsesionado con el desnudo a un genio de las emociones._

_Akane ha mejorado su belleza, aunque debo confesar que al ver 'soledad' creía imposible superar esa belleza._

_La llamada 'mujer perfecta' no solo posee un cuerpo hermoso, sino que es la armónica combinación entre inocencia y sensualidad. Con un cuerpo que emana sensualidad hasta por los poros, un rostro angelical y una mirada que refleja toda la pasión que lleva dentro. _

_Cuando vi por primera vez 'Soledad' se me hizo un vacío en el estómago, en verdad se podía percibir la tristeza, el abandono y la soledad que emanaba_

_Después llegó 'Pasión, el cual provocaba un orgasmo visual. No era solo la posición ni la sensualidad que desprendía. Ahora en su mirada ya no aparecía aquella tristeza, sus ojos ahora reflejaban la pasión. Era como ver a una nueva y mejorada 'Venus de Milo'_

_Y ahora 'Tras Jusenkyo' es la mezcla perfecta entre 'Soledad' y 'Pasión'. Refleja toda la tristeza y nostalgia que provoca el rememorar hechos dolorosos pero al mismo tiempo el fuego de la pasión en los ojos al pensar en el hombre amado._

_Es conocido el romance entre Akane y Michael Hopkins, que estuvo a 1 semana de culminar en boda, y los rumores nunca confirmados pero jamás negados de una relación más lejana de la amistad que la une con su pintor de cabecera y amigo_

_De solo 23 años Akane quien es considerada la 'fiscal de acero' por su excelencia en las leyes, egresada de Hardvare y graduada con honores, se ha dado el lujo de rechazar a los mas brillantes y exitosos diseñadores de modas quienes sueñan con tenerla de modelo exclusiva en sus pasarelas._

_Solo me resta decir que los tribunales habrán ganado una gran abogada pero las pasarelas y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, El cine han perdido una diva_

-Se me hace que tu ex-novio terminó contigo por golfa. Seguramente mientras le decías que Leo era solo tu amigo, te revolcabas con el. Y ahora quieres manchar a esta familia trayendo contigo el lodo en el que te revolcaste estos 7 años.

-BASTA KANA. Esta es mi casa y yo decido quien se queda y quien no-Soun intervino furioso, dispuesto a no permitir más humillaciones a su hija

-Pero tío…

-He hablado, Akane es mi hija y su lugar está con su familia

-Tío, no es justo. Yo he estado aquí todos estos años que ella ha estado fuera, he mantenido un buen nombre como una Saotome, he padecido el que dirán por la huída de Akane, las burlas de la gente. Y tú quieres olvidar lo poco que le importaste a tu hija, que ni siquiera te escribió UNA sola carta

-No voy a desmeritar tus logros Kana, pero a mi sobrina, prefiero a mi hija.

-Tío

-Además, si te preocupa Ranma y que Akane intentara seducirle, puedes estar tranquila. Akane vino con su marido

-¿Y si aún así intenta seducirlo?

-si piensas que yo la solaparía, estás muy equivocada. Si Akane no hubiera venido casada, yo mismo la habría rechazado en casa

El corazón de Akane se detuvo, ¿eso era lo que le importaba a su padre? ¿El honor? ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera rechazado si no hubiera estado casada?

Luego de escuchar a su tío Kana se calmó. Estaba convencida que con Akane casada ella no faltaría a sus votos, pero había hecho aquel escándalo porque no estaba segura de Ranma. Así que para molestarlo aun mas y hacerlo sufrir un poco…

-Bien. Pero como la familia no pudo estar en la boda ¿Podrían darse un beso frente a nosotros?

-¿Qué?-preguntó asombrado Soun pues creyó que ya había convencido a Kana

-No es que dude de su boda, tío. Es solo que quisiera una fotografía para el álbum familiar. Aunque esperemos que nos den una foto de su boda

Akane volteo a ver a Ranma, quería…necesitaba saber su reacción. El solo continuo estático en su lugar

-¿Qué pasa prima, no se lo van a dar? Aunque lo queremos largo ¿¿eh??

Leo tomó por la cintura a Akane, quien puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de su 'marido'. Se vieron un momento a los ojos como pidiendo y dando la autorización, respectivamente, y se besaron

Tal como lo pidió Kana, fue un beso largo. Ellos ya se habían besado aquella vez que estuvieron tomados así que no les fue difícil hacerlo en ese momento. Para darle mas gusto a Kana, fue un beso muy apasionado tal como los que aquella noche se dieron.

Cuando se separaron, lo primero que Akane hizo fue ver a Ranma, el solo la miró con dureza pero con dolor. Ranma no pudo resistir mas y salió de la casa, hecho una furia. Mientras Kana sonreía complacida

---------------------------------------------------------

Ukyo estaba barriendo la entrada del el U-Chans cuando divisó la figura de su mejor amigo y lo saludó con la mano alzada al tiempo que le sonreía. Cuando Ranma llegó junto a ella, con esa expresión tan triste supo que algo muy malo ocurría, y lo invitó a pasar

Luego de prepararle un Okonomiyaki y servírselo notó con extraño que Ranma ni siquiera lo había notado. Así que aún mas preocupada tomó una silla y la acercó a el e intentó hacerle algo de plática

-¿Sabes Ran-chan? Resulta que Ryoga se llevó a los chicos a entrenar a las montañas. No me preocupa que se pierdan-luego de pensarlo un poco-bueno quizá si. Pero como Ryota ya tiene 5 años, ya sabe el camino a casa, he tenido que prepararlos desde muy pequeños para eso de las direcciones. Por suerte ninguno heredó la orientación de su padre, si no imagínate ¡¡que horror!!!

Y se echó a reír sabiendo que siempre que hablaban de la desorientación de Ryoga, Ranma no podía evitar reírse o hacer comentarios. Al no oír ninguna risa, abrió los ojos extrañada y lo vio tan ausente como al principio. Esto parecía ser mas grave que de costumbre

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?-al ver que no había respuesta pasó una mano por los ojos de su amigo-RANMA!!!!!!!!!

Cayéndose de la silla por el grito que había dado Ukyo

-Pero ¿qué te pasa Ukyo?

-Lo siento, pero quería cerciorarme que estabas ahí

-Eh???-signos de interrogación aparecieron detrás de el-¿de qué hablas?

-Es que estás muy raro-de pronto se le vino una idea a la mente-Déjame adivinar. Te volviste a pelar con Kana

-No, bueno sí…pero eso no importa. Lo que me tiene así es otra cosa

-¿Qué?

-Akane-susurró

-No es posible Ranma.-Ukyo empezó a alterarse, las depresiones de Ranma por la ausencia de Akane cada vez eran mas frecuentes-Sé que es duro aceptarlo pero ella se fue y no volverá porque ella NO lo desea. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarla

-Ella está aquí!!!!! Volvió

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué????!!!!

-Llegó hace unas horas a la casa

Luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa Ukyo se extrañó aun más del comportamiento de Ranma, era para que estuviera feliz

-Pero…si eso era lo que has deseado por tanto tiempo. No entiendo ¿por qué estás tan triste?

-Ella no viene sola…se casó

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el lugar, mientras Ukyo intentaba asimilar la información recibida. Pudo notar como Ranma tapaba con desesperación su rostro. Se acercó a el y lo rodeó con sus brazos para que el pudiera sentir su apoyo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-inmediatamente se recriminó a si misma por una pregunta tan tonta, pero ya estaba hecha

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, Ukyo?-se separó violentamente de ella y recorrió el local como un animal enjaulado-Destrozado. Está sensación es mil veces peor que cuando vi…esas malditas fotos. ¿Sabes con quien se casó?-Ranma no le dio tiempo ni de abrir la boca cuando ya estaba contestando-Con el imbécil que la pintó.

-¿Estás seguro que es el?

-Por supuesto que si. Ella lo presentó ante toda la familia.

-¿Qué dijo Kana?

-Al principio peleó con Akane, pero en cuanto presentó a su marido Kana se calmó. Quiso lastimarme y al mismo tiempo convencerse y les pidió que se besaran. Fue…la sensación más horrible de mi vida

Ukyo meditó unos segundos lo que le diría, sabía de antemano que eso lastimaría aún más a Ranma, pero debía hacerle ver la realidad de las cosas

-Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir Ran-chan, pero…tú sabías que esto iba a pasar, yo te lo había dicho. Ella no iba a estar sola toda la vida

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que…cuando los vi besándose, sentí que el estaba ocupando mi lugar junto a ella ¿Me entiendes?

-Si, pero quiero que estés conciente de una cosa-tomó un gesto y un tono de voz molestos-Tu eres el único responsable de todo eso. Si tú no hubieras hecho el amor con Kana, tú y Akane ahora estarían casados

-MALDICIÓN!!! Eso ya lo sé ¿Hasta cuando seguiré pagando por ese maldito error? ¡¡¿¿Hasta cuando??!!

Y cayó de rodillas sobre el piso y lloró sin importarle nada, solo quería descargar el dolor que llevaba dentro. Ukyo lo abrazó de tal manera que el pudiera apoyarse en su hombro. De pronto Ranma la apartó violentamente y se dispuso a irse, ella se sorprendió y preocupó por su actitud, así que preguntó

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que decirle que la amo y la necesito. Necesito saber ¿por qué se casó?

-¡¡Estás loco!! ¿Qué ganarías con eso? Solo te atormentarías aun más

-No puedo conformarme con lo que vi, siempre hubo tantos malos entendidos entre nosotros…que no puedo aceptar eso. Necesito oír de sus labios que ya no me ama. Esa será la única manera en la que yo lo acepte

-¿Y si te lo dice?-preguntó calmadamente, haciéndole ver que esa era una gran posibilidad

Ranma se detuvo a medio camino hacia la puerta y permaneció unos instantes contemplando el atardecer, para luego contestar con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

-Entonces…entonces, todo habrá dejado de importarme

---------------------------------------------------------

Leo abre la ventana de la habitación y ve a Akane sentada en el tejado y desde su posición la llamó

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Eh?-volteó a verlo y sonrió-Nada, solo viendo las estrellas. Ven siéntate junto a mi

Así lo hizo y cuando llegó junto a ella la abrazo y la pegó a su pecho, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello como siempre lo hacía

-¿Echabas de menos este lugar?

-Si

-Déjame adivinar. Aquí pasaste buenos con Ranma

-Así es ¿Vas a enojarte?

-¿Qué?-preguntó de lo más extrañado

-Siempre que hablamos de el terminamos peleando

-Lo sé. Pero si venimos a Japón es para que lo olvidaras, así que…supongo que es bueno que enfrentes los recuerdos-al ver su expresión triste se preocupó-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada

-No trates de engañarme. ¿Es por el?

-No-al notar la mirada de Leo de no creerle, le reclamó-y no me mires así que te estoy diciendo la verdad

-¿Entonces?

-Mi padre. No tienes idea de cómo me dolieron sus palabras. No importó que yo sea su hija, ¿te das cuenta? Si yo no te hubiera hecho pasar como mi esposo…el no me habría aceptado aquí, en MI casa. Solo por el peligro que yo podría significar en el matrimonio de Ranma y Kana

-No le hagas caso

-Es que…cuando me defendió de Kana, me sentí…como cuando eres una niña pequeña y no falta el abusivo que te molesta y de pronto…llega tu papi y dice 'No toques a mi princesita'-había hablado muy animada pero al llegar a ese punto se entristeció-pero después…

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás

Le decía mientras la acunaba en sus brazos y acomodaba los mechones sueltos que tapaban el bello rostro de su amiga

-Si quieres puedes llorar para desahogarte

-No, me he hecho la firme propuesta de no llorar mientras esté en esta casa

-Eso no es bueno, no me gustaría que te volvieras a bloquear

-No es por hacerme la fuerte, es solo que…si yo llorara frente a Kana, ese sería un triunfo para ella y no estoy dispuesta a dárselo.

-Te entiendo, ¿quieres entrar? Hace frío

-No, me encanta estar así contigo, es como en el departamento frente al ventanal. Viendo las estrellas cuando nos sentimos mal.

Y así se quedaron abrazados mientras observaban las estrellas en aquella noche despejada

---------------------------------------------------------

Era de mañana mientras Leo y Akane se vestían, pues ambos querían hacer algunas cosas

-¿Vas a ir a correr Akane?

-Si, no puedo dejar mi rutina de lado. Además recorreré Nerima y recordaré viejos tiempos

-Ya veo

-¿Y tu?

-Me gustaría practicar en el dojo, recuerdo que me decías que era un lugar tranquilo y excelente para meditar, claro cuando no te atacaban ni te secuestraban

-jajajajaja. Síguete burlando y a la mejor te secuestran a ti

-Si eso pasara ¿Qué explicaciones le darías a Kayly?

-Que le han hecho un favor

-Oye-se moletó pero al momento siguiente-jajajajaja

-jajajajajaj. Te veré al rato-se disponía a salir pero Leo la llamó-¿Qué quieres?

-Recién casados y ya no me das mi beso de despedida

-¿Eh?

Leo serio se acercó a ella y susurró en su oído

-Pueden haber cámaras o micrófonos puestos por tu hermana Nabiki

-Es cierto-también en un susurro

Y se dieron un corto beso, que más bien fue un roce de labios. Luego del cual Akane salió a correr

Akane corrió hasta llegar al parque, ahí se detuvo y luego de quitarse los audífonos sacudió su pelo. De pronto se sintió observada y al voltear, lo vio. Recargado en uno de los juegos estaba Ranma.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-preguntó Akane a la defensiva y sin deseos de acercarse

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-intentó irse pero la pregunta de Ranma la detuvo

-¿Por qué te casaste con el?

-Creo que es obvio, porque lo amo

-No es así, tú no puedes haberme olvidado. Tú me amas

-No sé de donde sacas esas cosas

-Por favor Akane. Está bien que era un jovencito tonto e inmaduro, pero solo tenía 16 años. He visto cosas que me negaba a ver. Y tú me amabas

-Yo nunca te dije eso

-Entre nosotros no hacían falta las palabras, nuestras miradas hablaban. Yo podía leer en tu mirada todo el amor que me tenías y estoy seguro que tú podías hacer lo mismo con la mía

-Y ¿de qué servían las miradas si cuando abríamos la boca nos hacíamos daño?

-Es que éramos demasiado tontos y orgullosos para aceptarlo.

-No Ranma, no era solo orgullo. Era miedo a salir lastimados y fue así como yo salí

-Yo…lo siento-agachó la mirada, mientras Akane se disponía a irse

-No quieras revivir un amor que está muerto y enterrado. Eso acabó aquel día. ¿Y sabes qué? No fue tanto lo que pasó con Kana, sino el hecho de que te ofrecí mi amor y…escogiste tu honor

-No sabes cuanto me he arrepentido de eso.

-Ya nada se puede hacer, estamos casados y así son las cosas

-¿Me olvidaste?

-Si-siguió sin voltear para no verlo

La tomó violentamente por las muñecas para quedar cara a cara

-Entonces enséñame a olvidar. Enséñame a vivir sin ti. ¿Cómo le hiciste para olvidar tanto amor así de fácil? Porque yo no he podido borrarte de mi mente ni de mi corazón NI UN solo instante

-Yo…

-DIME!!!! ¿Qué hago yo con tanto amor? Porque yo no sé olvidar

-BASTA!!!! No te hagas daño ni me lo hagas a mí. Lo que no fue no será. Yo ya no tengo nada para darte

Akane solo alzó sus muñecas a la altura de su rostro y las giró, al instante se vio liberada del agarre de Ranma y se dispuso a irse

-Te amo-llegó en un susurro a los oídos de Akane

-Un poco tarde ¿no te parece? Hace 7 años yo hubiera ido al fin del mundo por una solo caricia tuya. Pero YA NO

Y se echó a correr.

Llegó a su habitación y se encerró para luego apoyarse contra la puerta, suspiró e intentó relajarse y no llorar tal y como lo había prometido

"¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Por qué no puedes darme paz? ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme creer que me amas? Y lo que es peor ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta, que estuve a punto de creerte?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Leo caminaba por la duela del dojo, de pronto la voz de Nabiki lo hizo volver el rostro

-Hey cuñado, atrápalo

Leo atrapó en el aire una pequeña caja, al abrirla se encontró con 2 argollas de matrimonio, desconcertado miró a Nabiki quien solo sonreía

-Se les olvidó el detalle de los anillos. Nadie creerá que están casados si no los usan

-¿Tu…tu lo sabes?-se asustó, eso podría interrumpir sus planes

-Por supuesto. El anillo que mi hermana tiene es el mismo que le dio Michael Hopkins de compromiso, por lo menos ese lo hubieran comprado

-¿Cuánto me costará tu silencio?

-Nada

-Vamos, dime cuanto

Luego de meditarlo unos segundos que tuvieron a Leo sudando frío prosiguió

-Solo quiero una cosa a cambio

-¿Cuál?

-Contéstame ¿A qué vinieron?

-Vine acompañando a tu hermana. Ella viene a enfrentarse con su pasado y así poder olvidar

Nabiki solo sonrió de una manera que lo asustó, así que solo dijo

-Bien, eso le dijiste a mi hermana. Ahora dime TU verdadera razón

Leo se asustó, Nabiki en verdad era inteligente y observadora como nadie, pero algo dentro de el le decía que confiar en ella

-Si que eres lista. La razón es muy simple, vine a ayudar a que estén juntos

-¿A Ranma y mi hermana?

-Si. Mira con el paso del tiempo Akane ha creído que Ranma solo jugó con ella y nuca la quiso, y yo…yo también lo creía. Pero esa idea no me cuadra, Ranma no hubiera arriesgado su vida, su cura, tantas cosas por salvarla. Creo que el no fue del todo culpable de lo que pasó esa noche. Yo estoy convencido que el amaba a tu hermana, y a juzgar por la mirada que me lanzó cuando Akane me presentó como su marido…creo que aun la ama. ¿Qué piensas?

Nabiki permaneció en silencio y agachada por unos segundos, pero al alzar la mirada tenía una sonrisa satisfecha y algo liberada

-Pienso que tú eres el aliado que he estado esperando. Tofú y Kasumi nunca han querido ayudarme a desenmascarar a la hipócrita de Kana. Pero contigo de mi lado todo será más fácil

-Entonces ¿tú también dudas de Kana?

-Por supuesto. Creo que ella no es mas que una hipócrita que se aprovecho de la situación para conseguir quedarse con Ranma

-¿Crees que Ranma sienta algo por ella?

-Solo odio. Aunque ya no viva yo aquí, aun tengo grabadoras por la casa. Voy a decirte algo que te terminará de convencer. En casi 7 años de matrimonio, Ranma solo ha tocado a Kana ¡¡¡3 veces!!! ¿Te das cuenta? Además, siempre que pelean, el nombre de Akane sale a flote. Tú juzga

-Entonces he estado en lo cierto

-Así es

-Eso significa que la felicidad de esos dos depende de nosotros-lo meditó unos segundos y preocupado preguntó-¿Alguien mas sospecha?

-Estoy segura que tía Nodoka tiene sus ideas

-¿Eso es peligroso?

-En lo mas mínimo. Aunque ella es una persona muy respetuosa del honor, ha esperado como yo, el regreso de Akane. Pero no intervendrá, ni para bien ni para mal

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mí

-Pero con nosotros 2 basta y sobra

-Entonces socia-se da un apretón de manos-¿Qué hacemos primero?

-Tenemos que ingeniárnoslas para que estén a solas. Pero lo más importante: debemos cuidarnos de Kana. No es tan estúpida como quiere hacernos creer

-¿Es riesgoso que sospeche?

-Demasiado. La más MÍNIMA sospecha lo arruinaría todo

-¿Cómo los dejaremos solos?

-Tengo la solución perfecta

Y permanecieron cerca de una hora mas en el dojo planeando sus movimientos.

---------------------------------------------------------

Las familias Tendo y Saotome se hallaban reunidas para la comida, por fin después de 7 años, familiar. Sin embargo no podían empezar. Ranma aun no regresaba de donde quiera que hubiera ido. Y Akane aun no quería salir de su habitación.

Leo y Nabiki se preocuparon por esa actitud pues solo quería decir que Ranma y Akane se habían encontrado...y tal vez peleado. Eso complicaría sus planes demasiado.

En ese momento llegó Ranma quien luego de dirigirle una mirada llena de odio a Leo tomó asiento y se dispuso a comer sin muchas ganas. Sus actitudes no pasaron desapercibidas para la familia, pero ya estaban tan acostumbrados a la depresión y vida sombría de Ranma, que no lo tomaron en cuenta

Mientras Nodoka servía la comida llegó Akane. Leo y Nabiki fijaron su atención en ella y notaron que no había llorado pero su mirada era terriblemente angustiante. Se sentó junto a su 'marido' y le sonrió tristemente indicándole que después hablarían, Leo solo asintió.

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente tenso hasta que todos hubieron terminado, Akane se dispuso a retirase pero la voz de su padre la detuvo

-Akane espera, tenemos que hablar contigo

Extrañada miró a Leo quien solo encogió los hombros en señal de no saber, se sentó de nuevo y Soun meditó un poco sus palabras

-Mira hija, tenemos un gran problema. De hecho llegaste en el momento más oportuno.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-No culparemos a Ranma por lo que pasó pero...

-Vasta papá, ve al grano-interrumpió Nabiki- yo explicaré. Lo que pasó Akane es que como tu recordarás, me fui cerca de 6 meses de luna de miel con Kuno-Akane asintió-pues verás, en ese tiempo yo dejé sin asesoría financiera a Ranma y se le juntaron los problemas. Desesperado pues...recurrió a una hipoteca.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el comedor, mientras Ranma ladeaba el rostro para evitar ver a la familia. Akane empezó a entender la magnitud del asunto

-El caso es que no pudimos pagar la hipoteca a tiempo y el banco la remató. La adquirió un hombre de apellido Yamamoto

-¿Tienen el dinero para pagarla?-preguntó temerosa Akane

-Si, aunque Kuno no nos pudo dar todo pues ha invertido a plazo fijo y solo puede sacar un dinero límite cada mes. Como te decía ya teníamos el dinero de la hipoteca pero cuando fuimos a hablar con el para pagarla...el se negó. Ahora estamos con la amenaza de que en cualquier momento nos quita el dojo y no quiere vendérnoslo y lo que es peor, la última vez que fuimos a verlo nos pidió $500,000 DÓLARES!!!

-¿¿Bromean?? Con ese dinero podríamos poner dos dojos altamente equipados

-Eso ya lo sabemos hermana, pero el tipo se niega a que le paguemos la hipoteca. Dice que no dejará que alguien de la familia tenga el dojo. Que no importa que tuviéramos $1'000,000 el no nos lo daría

-¿Puede hacer eso hija?

Soun tembló al preguntar, la sola idea de perder el dojo, que había pasado de generación en generación en la familia Tendo, lo aterraba. Akane meditó unos segundos la pregunta y respondió

-Papá, para que yo pudiera darte una mejor asesoría tendría que conocer las leyes japonesas, solo conozco las básicas. Además yo me especialicé en EAU. Pero nosotros tenemos todo el derecho a hacer la primera oferta, y el precio que el hombre exige no puede ser legal. Tendré que arreglarlo

-Esos es fantástico Akane, ¿crees poder arreglarlo?

-Eso espero. ¿Pero tienen el dinero para pagar los $500,000 que pide?

-Ese es otro problema, quisiéramos que vieras si puedes arreglar un precio justo.

-Pero si no pudiera negociar el precio ¿cómo le pagaríamos?

-Ese no es problema, tú tienes esa cantidad y más

Intervino Leo, Akane desconcertada solo volteo a verlo. Iba a preguntarle a que se refería, pero una idea se le vino la cabeza: Kayly

-No…no lo haría-viendo a Leo y negando no muy convencida

-Lo hizo

Akane llevó la mano a su rostro en señal de reproche por no haber vigilado su cuenta bancaria y así evitar que le depositara. Pero si el depósito ya estaba hecho y serviría para pagar la hipoteca, pues que mejor

-¿Cuánto depositó?

-Me parece que $1'000,000

Akane abrió grandemente los ojos por la impresión mientras que la familia seguía sin comprender de qué hablaban, fue Nabiki quien intervino

-¿Podrían explicarnos de que hablan y si ese dinero que Leo dice servirá para la hipoteca?

-¿Eh? Si Nabiki, con ese dinero se podrá pagar la hipoteca

Gritos de alegría se oyeron por toda la sala, pero Akane interrumpió toda esa felicidad

-No canten victoria, recuerden que ese hombre se negó a venderle a Ranma ¿Quién nos garantiza que querrá vendérmela a mi?-todos guardaron silencio-Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Hija, creo que lo mejor es que mañana mismo vayas a arreglar ese asunto-después de todo el tiempo Nodoka intervino, sorprendiendo muchísimo a Akane ya que ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra al llegar

-Claro ti…señora Nodoka-no quiso poner demasiada familiaridad para evitar una nueva pelea con Kana sobre el tiempo en casa

-Entonces mañana mismo irás con Ranma a Tokio

Todos voltearon a ver a Nabiki entre asustados y enojados, principalmente Kana. Ella solo encogió los hombros y prosiguió

-Recuerden que Ranma fue quien firmó la hipoteca, el tiene que ayudar a resolver el problema. Además ¿qué tal que el tiene que firmar algo?

Volvió a implantarse un silencio, Ranma y Akane voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo lo que provocó su sonrojo. Pero Kana comprendía y conocía muy bien a Nabiki y no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

-¿Qué harás Leo? ¿Dejarás ir sola a tu esposa a Tokio con el hombre que fue su prometido?

Kana puso toda su intención en hacer desconfiar a Leo, pero no contaba con que el y Akane no eran esposos y claro…que el ya conocía lo de la hipoteca y el viaje, esa era la excusa que iban a aprovechar el Nabiki para dejarlos solos. Sonrió de manera confiada y dijo

-Por supuesto que no Kana, iré con ellos. Pero no porque dude de Akane, las personas que dudan de sus parejas es porque están consientes que no las aman y por eso temen que las abandonen.

La sonrisa de Kana se esfumó, ese tipo le daba mala espina y no sabía la razón.

"Tengo que calmarme, quizá solo está defendiéndola. No puede ser otra cosa. Pero de todas maneras deberé tener cuidado con el."

Ranma sonrió por dentro, estaría a solas con Akane, bueno iba su marido, pero era mejor que nada. Lo mejor es que no estaría Kana cerca para interferir, al fin tenía la oportunidad de explicarse y no la iba a desaprovechar. Miró a su madre y esta con la mirada le indicó una habitación para que pudieran hablar, el solo asintió

Akane no sabía que pensar, estar con Ranma y lejos de Kana era algo ¿hermoso? No sabía si deseaba eso u odiaba que tuviera que ir el. Solo sintió la mano de Leo sujetando la suya en señal de apoyo

---------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado 2 días desde que llegaron a Tokio a arreglar el asunto de la hipoteca, el señor Yamamoto se había negado a recibirlos pero después de mucho insistir les concedió una cita para poder hablar con el. Al llegar su secretaria les informó que esperaran hasta que el se desocupara. Pero…

Ranma y Akane llevaban cerca de 2 horas sentados en la sala de estar y la secretaria del señor Yamamoto aun no les daba noticias sobre si ya podían pasar, por lo Akane…

-Ya no aguanto mas-se dirigió con la secretaria mientras Ranma la seguía asustado por el comportamiento de Akane-Dígale al señor Yamamoto que si ya nos puede recibir

-Permítame-asustada la señorita tomó el aurícular y se comunicó a la oficina, preguntó que si ya podían pasar y solo decía-Ajá, ajá a…já-colgó y miró a los visitante quienes solo la miraban expectantes-Dice el señor Yamamoto que lo disculpen pero que está muy ocupado, que regresen mañana

Eso fue mas de lo que pudo soportar Akane quien empezó a aumentar su aura azul a un nivel que Ranma en verdad se asustó, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar alegrarse, hasta eso extrañaba, el verla furiosa.

-Ah no, eso sí que no-y sin darle tiempo a nada empujó a la secretaria que intentó detenerle el paso y abrió violentamente la puerta de la oficina y entró

-¿Pero que…?

Yamamoto se levantó violentamente de su silla mientras veía sorprendido a su secretaria tirada en el piso por la fuerza con que Akane la empujó y a Ranma asomándose tras Akane y ella pues aún con su aura azul. El cuadro era digno de tener a Leo presente

-Señor lo siento…se me adelantó-se apresuró a justificarse la secretaria temiendo perder su empleo

-No importa Sakura, déjanos solos-la secretaria salió y cerró la puerta, posteriormente enfocó su mirada en Akane y sonrió-Me gustan las personas con agallas-le indicó uno de los dos asientos frente a su escritorio y se sentó

Akane se sentó y Ranma se dispuso a hacerlo pero Yamamoto lo impidió

-Saotome salga de mi oficina. Si voy a hablar con alguien, será con su cuñada

-Pero…-intentó protestar

-Estoy dándole una oportunidad. Quizá su cuñada logre convencerme de que me paguen la hipoteca a un precio razonable. Sabes muy bien que a ti no te facilitaré nada

Ranma apretó los puños y los ojos con fuerza por la humillación de la que estaba siendo objeto. De pronto que una mano tomaba delicadamente la suya, mientras una extraña calidez lo invadía.

Abrió los ojos y volteo a ver su puño, y ahí estaba la mano de Akane. Subió su vista hasta su rostro, quien le estaba sonriendo y asintió como dándole a entender que saliera

-No te preocupes, sal yo lo arreglaré

Ranma asintió y lamentándose por perder el contacto con Akane salió.

Una vez que Akane lo vio salir regresó a su postura seria. Yamamoto se levantó y fue hasta una mesa donde había varias copas y una botella de wisky, luego de servir dos copas le ofreció una a Akane, quien la aceptó. Caminó alrededor de ella y habló

-Su familia debe estar desesperada por la hipoteca, al punto que la llamaron de América para que viniera a arreglar este problema, a pesar de la razón por la que se fue

Extrañada y furiosa Akane preguntó

-Usted ¿qué sabe de eso?

-Solo lo que todo Nerima comentaba, y luego la mandé investigar en .

-Si me investigó debería saber que Ranma no es mi cuñado porque Kana no es mi hermana, es mi prima.

Yamamoto solo se encogió de hombros y sentándose con desgana en el sillón continuó

-A mi lo que menos me importa es su vida personal, que según me dijeron es muy turbia, a mi solo me interesaba saber que tan buena abogada es

-Y ¿qué piensa?

-Para que la llamen 'al fiscal de acero' es porque es muy buena.

-Vayamos al grano. Usted sabe a que he venido

-No me lo imagino-respondió sarcásticamente, esto molestó a Akane, pero optó por ignorar el comentario

-Quiero llegar a un acuerdo con usted

-Lamento decepcionarla, pero lo he reconsiderado y no habrá tal acuerdo

-¿Por qué? Quiero y puedo pagarle la hipoteca

-Pero yo no quiero vendérsela a nadie que pertenezca a las familias Saotome o Tendo

-Eso es ilegal. Yo tengo derecho a hacer la primera oferta y tener preferencia de venta.

-Demándeme-se apoyó en el escritorio y contestó en un tono enojado-Pero mi respuesta es NO. NADIE de su familia tendrá el dojo

-¿Quiere el doble? Se lo daré

-Suena tentador…pero yo no busco el dinero. Ahora si me permite, tengo muchos compromisos que arreglar. Por favor retírese

Akane se levantó furiosa de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a esta, se volteó y luego de mirar con furia a Yamamoto preguntó

-Si no quiere el dinero ¿qué quiere?

-El simple placer de molestar a su familia lo vale todo

-¿Qué tiene en contra de mi familia?

-Pregúnteselo a su 'primo'

-Esto no se quedará así

-Si usted lo dice-e ignorándola, regresó la vista sus papeles

Ranma y Akane iban saliendo del edificio a toa prisa, mejor dicho Akane caminaba a toda prisa por la rabia de la reunión y Ranma…el solo intentaba alcanzarla

-Es un IDIOTA!!!!-sin detenerse o reducir la velocidad Akane gritó en dirección a la ventana de la oficina de Yamamoto

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-ante tal pregunta Akane se calmó

-No lo sé, necesito pensar. Pero antes respóndeme algo-ser detuvo de pronto provocando que Ranma casi choque con ella-¿Por qué te odia tanto? El me dijo que TÚ eras la razón del problema.

-Es una larga historia

-Tengo que oírla

-Verás. Por razones que desconozco, el es un maldito de Jusenkyo, sin embargo el nunca fue a las pozas. A lo que me refiero es que el entró en contacto con el agua de una manera distinta a todos

-¿Cómo?-preguntó extrañada

-Eso no lo sé. El caso es que el investigó la formas de curarse y supo del Naniuchan, pero cuando llegó a Jusenkyo…tu sabes-bajó la mirada y el tono de su voz se volvió triste-Safron

Al oír aquel nombre Akane tembló. Ese era un recuerdo de verdad doloroso. El recordar esa batalla también la hacía recordar cuando Ranma, creyéndola muerta, le había dicho que la amaba

-El averiguó que yo destruí Jusenkyo y por eso me odia

-Ya…ya veo.-un silencio incómodo se instaló mientras Akane tomaba valor para preguntar-¿Y tu maldición?

-Continua, pero solo me afecta la lluvia. Digamos que después de que me casé con Kana…pues ya ninguna de mis 'prometidas' se aprovecha de mi punto débil

-Me alegra que tu matrimonio con Kana te haya traído tantas ventajas.

Lo dijo de manera muy dolorosa y antes de que las ganas de llorar fueran superiores a ella, aceleró el paso, subió al carro que había rentado y encendió el motor dispuesta a irse

-¿Le llamas ventaja a estar separado de la mujer que amo?

Ranma se había colocado frente al auto para evitar que Akane arrancara, pero ella solo puso reversa y luego de ladearlo se fue.

Ya en el hotel Akane avanzaba con rapidez al elevador, cuando pudo oír la voz de Ranma a su espalada, clara señal de que había corrido como el viento para alcanzarla.

Apresuró su paso para subir al elevador y entró mientras agradecía que estuviera vacío, oprimió rápidamente el botón cerrar la puerta, pero una mano detuvo su cierre para luego introducirse en el elevador: Ranma

Solo que ahora no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar sin haberlo escuchado antes. Akane intentó acercarse a los controles para detener el elevador, pero Ranma la empujó para el lado contrario

-¡¡¿¿Quieres oírme de una maldita vez??!!

Al decir esto y en una acceso de furia golpeó fuertemente los controles del elevador, provocando que se detuviera entre dos pisos

-¡¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota!!

Akane intentó presionar el botón de 'Emergencia', pero estaba destruido

-Al menos sirvió para hablar contigo-sonrió complacido

Pero ella lo ignoró e intentó marcar por su celular, pero la llamada no entraba. Furiosa colgó el celular y se dirigió a la esquina contraria a Ranma. Empezó a sentirse débil ante la presencia de su ex-prometido y odiaba sentirse vulnerable, por lo que opto estar lejos de el

-¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?

-¿Qué importancia tiene ya?-contesto en un susurro casi inaudible

-Mucha, la tiene para mi-se acercó y la tomó por los hombros, para luego levantar delicadamente su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos-Solo quiero que oigas mi versión, que sepas de mis labios como estuvieron las cosas. Después puedes odiarme por el resto de tu vida si así lo deseas

Al ver que Akane guardaba silencio sonrió y se dispuso a hablar

-Aquella noche, como tu sabrás, yo había tomado con los chicos del Furinkan. No tomé mucho, pero como no estaba acostumbrado, el alcohol hizo efecto rápido. Yo llegué a la casa y estaba aturdido, intenté llegar a mi habitación pero de pronto…recordé el beso que nos habíamos dado apenas unas horas antes y…sentí el deseo de entrar a tu habitación y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Ese beso me había demostrado que era correspondido y quería que aclaráramos nuestros sentimientos de una vez por todas-tenía una gran sonrisa y ambos estaban levemente sonrojados. De pronto el borró la sonrisa de su rostro y prosiguió-pero no podía ser tan perfecto. Estaba tan perdido que…entré a la habitación de Kana y pasó…lo que tú ya sabes

-Si, lo sé-y agachó tristemente la mirada, pero el le levantó la barbilla

-Pero lo que no has comprendido es que yo te confundí con ella. Todo lo que pasó entre Kana y yo es lo que me gustaría hubiera pasado entre TU y YO. Mientras le hacía el amor a Kana, pensaba en ti. Yo quería que tú y solo TÚ fueras mi mujer.

-Ya nada de lo que hagamos o digamos cambiarán las cosas. Lo que pasó…pasó y ya nada tiene remedio. Tú estás casado y yo también

-Dime una cosa ¿Lo amas?

-Si-susurró e intentando no mirarlo a los ojos, pero el impidió que retirara su mirada

-Mientes, tú aún me amas. Lo sé por tu mirada

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi mirada en todo esto?

-Me enamoré de ti por tu mirada, por tu sonrisa, nunca podías mentir de verdad porque tu alma se reflejaba en tus ojos. Si lo amaras como dices tendrías aquel brillo que inundaba tus ojos cuando estábamos juntos

-Las personas cambian

-Tú no, estoy seguro-y empezó a acariciar su mejilla

-Aunque así fuera, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Te quiero a ti, quiero estar contigo. Quiero una segunda oportunidad para estar con quien en verdad amo. Sin importarme nada, ni que estemos casados, ni que tengamos el mundo en contra. Nada

-¿Me estás proponiendo vernos a escondidas? ¿Te das cuenta que al proponérmelo siquiera, estás poniendo en riesgo tu honor? Lo más importante para ti

Ranma sujetó firmemente el rostro de Akane en sus manos para que ella pudiera ver en sus ojos que hablaba con sinceridad.

-¿No entiendes que todo lo que es especial e importante en mi vida es por ti? Amo las artes marciales porque me llevaron a ti y me ayudaron a protegerte. Y después de lo que pasó con Kana odié mi honor porque este me separó de ti. ¿Crees que en verdad me importa perderlo? Todo dejó de tener importancia para mí, cuando te fuiste de mi lado

-No sé que decir

-Solo quiero que me digas que lo pensarás. Si me quieres a tu lado, yo… enfrentaré a quien sea para que no nos molesten. Y si me rechazas…me alejaré de tu vida para siempre, no me atreveré ni a mirarte si con ello te molesto. Solo…quiero que seas feliz y sé que yo puedo hacerlo

Lentamente y con cuidado, fue acercado el rostro de Akane al suyo hasta que solo un par de cm. Los separaba, aspiró con ansia el dulce aroma de Akane mientras la veía a los ojos, transmitiéndole sin palabras, como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, una vez más todo lo que la amaba.

Al fin juntaron sus labios, primero fue un simple roce de labios, como dos almas reconociéndose, pero al final la pasión terminó ganando terreno. Akane rodeó con sus brazos a Ranma y continuaron el beso.

De pronto la puerta del elevador se abrió y ella lentamente se fue separando y soltando el abrazo hacia Ranma, abrió los ojos sin ganas, como temiendo que al abrirlos completamente, descubriera que todo había sido un sueño…un maravilloso sueño.

Comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta del elevador y antes de Ranma pudiera decir algo, ella echó a correr.

Cuando ella desapareció de su vista, Ranma llevó su mano a sus labios y sonrió al comprobar que aun podía percibir la tibieza de Akane.

---------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde Akane había intentado olvidar el incidente del elevador, así que se puso a buscar soluciones al problema con el dojo, estaba sentada sobre la cama, rodeada de papeles, papeles y…mas papeles. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando Leo entró y comenzó a preparar su maleta frente a ella.

Cuando terminó de empacar volteó a ver a su amiga pues no le había preguntado nada, fue cuando descubrió que Akane ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

Caminó despacio y sin hacer ruido hacia el estéreo y lo encendió a su máximo volumen. Como consecuencia Akane se asustó y cayó sobre la cama.

-Jajajajajajaja ¡¡Que chistosa te ves!!

Akane se incorporó sobre la cama y vio molesta y extrañada la actitud de Leo

-No le veo lo chistoso, me asustaste

-Eso es lo gracioso jajajajajajaja

-ja ja ja ja-sarcástica-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque estabas tan distraída que pensé que sería la única manera de llamar tu atención

-Pudiste hacerlo de otra manera

-OK perdón.-cambia su sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación-¿Cómo te fue?

-Mal, muy mal

-¿Por qué?

-Tal y como me dijeron, ese tipo se negó a llegar a un acuerdo. Dice que no le interesa el dinero, solo quiere molestarnos

-Pues ¿qué le hizo tu familia?

-Resulta que, por razones que desconozco, el es un maldito de Jusenkyo, y bueno el intentó encontrar la cura con el naniuchan…pero Jusenkyo ya no existe.

-Ahora recuerdo que me habías platicado sobre una batalla que tuvieron en Jusendo y las pozas se vieron afectadas ¿cierto?

-Así es, y como averiguó que el responsable es Ranma, pues…

-Se está vengando de esa manera

-Si

-¿Qué harás?

-Aun no lo sé. Pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como el dojo que ha pertenecido por generaciones a mi familia, lo perdemos. Eso tenlo por seguro.

-Lo sé, cuando te propones algo, lo logras

Akane suspiró y al tratar de abrazar a Leo notó la maleta que este ya tenía preparada, por lo cual se extrañó

-¿Y esa maleta?

-¿Eh? "Bien, veamos que tal lo toma"-Ahh ¿la maleta?-preguntó haciéndose el distraído

-Si, esa mochila grande, donde se guarda ropa para viaje. ¿Adónde vas?

-¿No te había comentado nada?

-No

-Bien, verás. Como sabía que ibas a estar ocupada con lo de la hipoteca, pensé que estaría bien que me fuera a una playa para pintar los paisajes, ¿sabes? Ando muy inspirado estos días.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a ir? ¿Uno, dos días?

-Dos semanas

-¡¡DOS SEMANAS!! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

-¿Estás segura que no lo olvidaste?

-No juegues conmigo, no me dijiste nada-su aura explotó de tal manera que Leo cayó de bruces al piso

-No te enojes

-Leo…-cada vez más enojada, caminaba lentamente hacia el, cuando de pronto-un momento, tal vez no sea tan mala idea

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

Leo se fue de espaldas por tal impresión, no se esperaba esa resolución tan rápida. Miró incrédulo como Akane caminaba alrededor de la habitación murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-Podría funcionar, pero es muy arriesgado, aunque situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas-se volteó hacia Leo-Leo, amigo ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Una gota resbaló por la mejilla de Leo al comprobar el cambio de actitud tan drástico que tuvo su amiga, así que asustado, asintió levemente

-¿Qué…qué quieres?

-¿Podrías retrasar un poco tu viaje?

-¿Cuánto?

-Solo un día, a lo máximo 2

-Claro, no creo que haya problemas

-Genial!!!

-¿Para que me necesitas?

-No te lo puedo explicar aun, es una idea muy loca, pero podría funcionar. Solo dame hasta mañana para ver las posibilidades y si se puede, ocuparemos mañana y pasado para arreglar el problema. Creo que lo mejor es que te cambies de hotel, eso nos facilitará las cosas. Bien, pero debemos vernos mañana en la mañana, como a las 10 en el lobby de este hotel.

-Bien, veo que tienes un plan y que no me lo dirás por ahora. Pero dime ¿Qué pasará si no resulta?

-Por el momento lo único que sé es que si no funciona, te irás mañana por la tarde y yo regresaré a casa.

Leo había estado sonriendo conforme Akane hablaba, fuera lo que fuera que ella planeara, se ajustaba a sus planes. Pero cuando ella mencionó volver a casa, se asustó

-No, no puedes

-¿Eh?-extrañada-¿Por qué?

-Piénsalo, me voy ¿cómo comprobarán cuanto tiempo me fui, podrán sospechar de ti y Ranma?

Al oír el nombre de Ranma, Akane se estremeció al recordar los sucesos del elevador, Leo notó el cambio de actitud y supo que algo malo pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-intentando disimular

-No me mientas. ¿Pasó algo con el mientras estuvieron juntos?

-Más de lo que yo hubiera querido

-¿Qué?

-De una manera que no vale la pena comentar, Ranma y yo nos quedamos encerrados en el elevador. Y…hablamos, o mejor dicho el habló y yo escuché

-¿Qué te dijo?-se había sentado junto a ella en la cama, mirándola de frente

-Me dijo lo que yo ya sabía…o creía saber. Qué el buscaba mi habitación, mi cama. Pero no como yo lo creía, es decir yo pensaba que el intentado llegar a mi habitación topó con la de Kana y se 'conformó' con ella. El dice que me confundió, que el a quien buscaba era a mi, y bueno…estaba tan perdido que…no reconoció a Kana

-¿Le crees?

-Quiero creerle. Su mirada, era igual que hace 7 años, quiero creer que así es.

-No quieras creerle, o les crees o no. Pero no te fuerces a tener una idea

Ahora contéstame una cosa Si le crees ¿qué harás?

-Esa es la otra cuestión. Palabras mas, palabras menos, el me propuso…ser amantes

Leo se estremeció, estaba seguro que eso pasaría. Pero veía tan desvalida a Akane, que en verdad dudó de lo pudiera pasar

-¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé, es está casado…casado ¿lo entiendes? No sé que quiero, no sé ni quien soy. Mi cabeza es un mar de ideas, a veces le creo y lo amo y a veces siento que el me miente y lo odio. No sé nada

-¿Sabes como saber quien eres tu?

Akane negó con la cabeza y en repuesta Leo la tomó de la mano y la llevó frente al espejo de tamaño completo que había en la habitación y la hizo mirarse

-Dime ¿A quién ves?

-A Akane Tendo, la fiscal de acero. La que no sabe que quiere de su vida, quien no tiene ya ilusiones. Quien está atrapada entre lo que su corazón y su mente le dicen

-¿Sabes a quien veo yo?-Akane negó mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo-veo a Akane, la misma jovencita inocente y herida que llegó a cambiar mi vida hace ya 7 maravillosos años. No importa cuanto trates de cambiar o de ocultarte para no salir lastimada. Sé que aunque me lo negaste, te dolió muchísimo tu rompimiento con Michael, fue por eso que ya no querías salir con nadie. Pero tú tenías razón, el sufrimiento es aprendizaje, nunca nadie va a dejar de sufrir, nacimos llorando y tal vez moriremos llorando. Si te ocupas en no sufrir, solo lograrás más sufrimiento. Y en cuestión al matrimonio de Ranma quiero que entiendas una cosa. El matrimonio no es un papel que firmas y ya estás casado. El matrimonio es un juramento de amor ante Dios en el que te comprometes a estar siempre junto a la persona que eligió tu corazón. No te casas para amar durante el matrimonio, te casas para fomentar el amor que surgió desde antes. Si antes de casarse no hay amor, entonces…no puede haber matrimonio

-¿Entonces tu crees que el no está casado?

-Así es

-¿Pero cómo le explico eso al resto del mundo?

Leo volteo Akane para que quedaran cara a cara y la miró firmemente

-No Akane, ahí estás mal. No intentes que el mundo te entienda, que no te importe si el mundo te juzga, si tú eres feliz…que el mundo ruede. Yo nunca te dije que lo olvidaras porque el fuera casado, lo hacía porque te negabas a olvidarlo a pesar de que habías tomado la decisión de no volver, y eso Akane…eso no era sano. Nunca intentes complacer al mundo, porque nadie, ni siquiera yo que soy tu mejor amigo, puedo saber como te sientes por dentro, eso solo lo sabes tú. ¿Qué te dice tu mente?

-Que lo olvide, que el es casado, que haga un esfuerzo por echarlo de mi vida

-Y ¿qué dice tu corazón?

-Que lo amo y el me ama, que yo soy la única a la que el ama y que tengo todo el derecho de luchar por el

-No voy a decirte que hacer, pero voy a darte el mejor consejo en una situación como esta. Esto-colocando un dedo en la frente de Akane-siempre se equivoca. Pero esto-señalando su corazón-esto es la verdad, es lo único real, porque eres tu. Tu corazón es lo único que labrará el camino hacia tu felicidad…o tu desgracia. ¿Me entiendes?

-Si

-No importa cual sea tu decisión, yo te apoyaré…siempre

Y se abrazaron mientras Akane lloraba en el hombro de su amigo, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que el le decía lo que todos los demás callaban. El le había dado la seguridad sobre su elección, cualquiera que fuera.

---------------------------------------------------------

Era ya cerca de la media noche y Akane no podía dormir, había pensado toda la noche en lo que había hablado con Leo.

Sabía que el tenía toda la razón, pero al mismo tiempo tenía dudas, que provenían de lo que podía pasar en el futuro.

De un momento a otro tomó la decisión que cambiaría su vida. Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó

-Ranma. Necesito hablar contigo, ven por favor

CONTINUARÁ

2003-04-10


	5. Sólo tú y yo

EL PASADO NOS CONDENA

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ PERTENECEN A Rumiko Takahashi, ESTO LO HAGO SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO

"" PENSAMIENTOS

-DIÁLOGOS

SOLO TÚ Y YO

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS LEMON, SI LO LEES ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD**

Ranma llegó a la habitación de Akane y notó que estaba vacía lo que le extraño pues ella lo había llamado. Decidió esperarla pensando que ella habría salido unos momentos. Pero de pronto ella lo llamó a sus espaldas.

-Ranma

Al escucharla volteo en dirección de su voz, lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

Akane estaba en la puerta que conectaba al baño, con su cabello lacio cayéndole sobre los hombros y esa ropa…terminó de quitarle aliento.

Tenía puesto un camisón de seda blanca, delgada que asemejaba otra piel pues le marcaba completamente sus atributos, sin mencionar el escote trasero que terminaba donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Aunque nerviosa, caminó hacia Ranma y cuando estuvieron frente a frente pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. El tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, por la impresión, pero en cuanto se recuperó correspondió el beso con toda la pasión que guardaba solo para ella.

Como dos locos y desesperados continuaban besándose, cuando de pronto Kana llegó al pensamiento de Ranma y una duda entró en el

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Akane está casada y yo también. Aunque no ame a Kana…Akane no se merece que después de una noche de amor entre nosotros, cada quien tenga que volver a su mundo y olvidar lo que pasó. La amo…pero…"

Ranma rompió el beso y separó, Akane al ver el cambio de actitud de su 'prometido' (como a ella le gustaba seguirlo llamando) se asustó, ¿acaso el no había dicho que la amaba? Entonces ¿por qué se detenía?

-Ranma ¿por qué te detienes?...acaso…no me deseas

-Pero que tontería dices Akane…he deseado hacerte mía, desde el primer momento que te vi.

-En…entonces…

-Akane…estoy casado…para bien o para mal…lo estoy. Y lo que menos quiero…es que después de pasar una noche maravillosa, al cruzar esa puerta por la mañana…tendremos que olvidar lo que pasó y fingir que nos hemos olvidado…cuando la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo sobreviví estos 7 años sin ti

-Shhtt, sin palabras, estas solo arruinarían el momento.

-Pero…

-Shhtt…si yo no estuviera consiente de eso y dispuesto a enfrentarlo, no te habría llamado. Dices que por la mañana tendremos que olvidarlo, pues yo te digo que nunca lo haré…antes moriría y ni aún así conseguiría olvidarlo

Te he amado y deseado desde el día que te conocí…y ni tu esposa, ni mi padre…ni todas las tradiciones de Japón juntas… me van a separar de ti.

Sé que tu estás en mi destino…y yo en el tuyo.

-Akane…no hay nada, NADA, mas en esta vida que yo desee hacerte mía…pero…no quiero volver mañana a la horrible realidad

-Entonces… no pienses en el mañana…solo hay un ahora

Akane se acercó a Ranma y lo besó, los sentidos de Ranma se agudizaron y comenzó a responder el beso, con toda la pasión reprimida por 7 largos años. Hizo una pausa en el beso y luego de mirar con toda ternura a Akane dijo:

-¿Y qué hacemos con el resto del mundo?

Akane le devolvió la tierna mirada y acarició la mejilla de Ranma

-Solo por esta noche…el mundo…solo somos TÚ y YO

Ranma retomó el beso y pasó sus manos hacia la espalda desnuda de Akane, luego de acariciarla por unos segundos con sus manos, movió los tirantes del camisón ocasionando que este se bajara para luego caer completamente al piso. Como consecuencia el cuerpo de Akane quedó desnudo y expuesto a la mirada de Ranma.

Este se colocó en cuclillas y con las yemas de los dedos empezó a acariciar en círculos las piernas de Akane, provocándole con esto estremecimientos de placer. Al ver el resultado que sus caricias provocaban en la mujer que amaba, sonrío y luego de unos momentos más, empezó a acariciarla con las manos.

Lentamente fue subiendo sus caricias, al llegar a la cintura de Akane ella bajó ligeramente el rostro para buscar el beso…que le fue concedido. Ranma pasó sus brazos por las rodillas de Akane y cargándola la recostó suavemente en la cama.

Gateó sobre la cama y una vez que quedó a la altura del rostro de su amada la besó. Pero Akane que hasta el momento solo había disfrutado, también quería participar.

Llevó sus manos hasta la playera de Ranma y la quitó para luego acariciar su torso provocando una mayor excitación en el. Sin que el se lo esperara, Akane lo hizo girar quedando ahora el abajo y ella encima.

Bajó su rostro hasta quedar frente al musculoso torso de Ranma, observó las cicatrices de los combates, muchas de ellas provocadas por protegerla. Y lo besó algunas veces y otras solo lo acariciaba con sus labios, para luego delinear con sus labios los cuadros del abdomen de Ranma quien solo se estremecía por las caricias.

Akane bajó sus manos y tocó los pantalones Ranma, al sentirlos como un estorbo los quitó, dejándolo solamente en boxers. Pasó sus manos por los boxers y notó el bulto que crecía entre las piernas de Ranma y no pudo evitar sonreír

"¿Así consigo ponerte?"

Acarició suavemente la pelvis de Ranma y le dirigió una pícara mirada que lo estremeció, para luego besarlo apasionadamente sus labios.

Ranma se medio incorporó por lo que quedaron semisentados en la cama. Una vez terminado el beso Ranma comenzó a recorrer el cuello de Akane, con sus besos para luego llegar a sus hombros y morderlos ligeramente.

Continuo sus caricias alrededor del cuello y de pronto bajó sus labios hasta los senos de su amante los cuales empezó a besarlos alrededor apara luego empezar a succionar. Akane se estremeció como si un choque eléctrico partiera de su seno y la recorriera entera. Gimió. Ranma aumentó la fuerza y ambos cayeron nuevamente sobre el colchón tal y como al principio: el sobre ella.

Ranma se separó y se alejó un poco hasta quedar a los pies de Akane, empezó a acariciarle las piernas con sus manos y sus labios, primero una pierna y luego la otra, para luego poner sus manos bajo el cuerpo de Akane y acariciarle las caderas mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

Ranma retomó el camino de sus besos y se detuvo en su vientre, estaba tan marcado por el ejercicio que podía dibujar sin problema los cuadros, tal y como lo había hecho ella hacia un rato. Sopló ligeramente sobre su ombligo ocasionándole a Akane un escalofrío.

Akane jaló ligeramente la cabeza de Ranma indicándole su otro seno, cosa que este entendió y obedeció. Mientras el volvía a succionar el seno de Akane ella metió las manos dentro de los boxers de Ranma, dejando el pulgar fuera. Por lo que mientras le baja los boxers acariciaba sus glúteos. Al sentir tal caricia, Ranma se detuvo para que Akane pudiera bajárselos sin problema. Akane se medio incorporó y los bajó hasta sus rodillas y le sonrió. El se quitó completamente los boxers y de esa manera Akane pudo verlo completamente desnudo y se sonrojó ante la hermosa visión que estaba frente a ella.

Por su lado, Ranma se dio tiempo de observar el cuerpo desnudo de Akane. Cuando el había visto los cuadros donde ella aparecía desnuda, le había parecido la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, pero ahora el no tenía palabras para describirla. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, como si quisiera grabarse cada línea, cada curva del cuerpo de Akane. Tan deseosa y ardiente era su mirada que a cada centímetro que esa mirada la recorría, la piel de Akane se erizaba.

Ranma de nuevo se arrojó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente al tiempo que le abría ligeramente las piernas. Al sentirlo ella las abrió un poco mas y tembló…sería su primera vez

-Ranma yo…-intentó decírselo pero el…

-Sht

Tomó la mano de Akane y la llevó hacia su pecho para que sintiera su salvaje corazón latir dentro de el.

-¿Lo sientes?

-Si-mientras asentía débilmente

-Es tuyo…y de nadie más

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo

Y de un solo movimiento entró en ella

Akane gimió fuertemente y se arqueo. El era…tan grande y ella muy estrecha.

La cara de Ranma al darse cuenta de la gran estrechez y los dolores que ella sentía, fue de sorpresa, esta aumentó cuando sintió un tope y luego este se rompió. Ocasionando un mayor grito de Akane.

"Eso solo puede ser el himen. ¡¡¿¿Pero Akane es…??!!"

Sus suposiciones se comprobaron cuando sangre salió de la vagina de Akane llegándole a su pierna. No pudo evitar sonreír y redujo la fuerza inicial.

Ranma la besó nuevamente y cuando sintió que ella ya se había acostumbrado empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella.

El orgasmo llegó y Akane no puedo evitar recordar las palabras de Kayly 'Es como morir y volver a nacer al instante siguiente' No había una mejor descripción. Mientras, Akane entrelazaba sus manos con las de Ranma y el volvió a besar sus senos.

La pasión los poseía y estuvieron así por más tiempo hasta que ambos sintieron que Ranma estaba a punto de explotar y para evitar que se separara, Akane lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente

Ranma no pudo aguantar más y estalló, el líquido inundó a Akane llevándola en consecuencia a otro orgasmo. El más fuerte de todos.

Exhaustos se separaron y se recostaron, Akane sobre el pecho de Ranma, deseosa de oír los latidos de su corazón, mientras que Ranma acariciaba su cabello.

Al poco rato se quedaron dormidos. Mientras ambos por fin tuvieron una noche tranquila, sin pesadillas, frío o insomnio. Por fin estaban juntos

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol entró por la ventana de la habitación, despertando a los tortolitos.

Ranma fue el primero en abrir los ojos. En un primer instante pensó que todo había sido un maravilloso sueño y que estaría como cada mañana: en la casa Tendo, junto a Kana y sin noticias de Akane. Pero al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver a Akane descansando sobre su pecho.

Akane por su parte pensó que había vuelto a tener una mala noche y estaba acostada con Leo como siempre pasaba cada vez que uno tenía un problema. Pero al verse desnuda y recostada sobre un varonil torso alzó su mira y se encontró a Ranma. Le dirigió la sonrisa más hermosa de toda su vida.

Se besaron como hacía unas horas y luego de separarse el la jaló delicadamente para tenerla abrazada y luego de besar su cabello, preguntó

-¿Podrías decirme por qué eres virgen si llevas 2 de casada?

-¡¡¡LEO!!!!

Al escuchar la mención de Leo, Akane se levantó rápidamente, tenía una cita con el. Se dispuso a cambiarse y entró a bañarse, no sin antes poner el seguro pues con Ranma ahí lo mas seguro es que no podría salir a tiempo por repetir lo de la noche.

Ranma esperó a que ella terminara de vestirse para poder hablar, mientras el se ponía los boxers. Akane terminó de arreglarse y tomó su portafolio, mientras Rama quedaba embobado viéndola.

Era un traje sastre de pantalón y saco, negro y con líneas verticales blancas, así como un top blanco de cuello ancho, zapatos puntiagudos y el cabello todo recogido y solo un pequeño mechó suelto, a un lado de su rostro. Un maquillaje discreto.

Ranma seguía en la luna pero hizo hasta lo imposible por reaccionar

-¿Me vas a decir la verdad?

-Quedamos en que el mundo solo éramos tú y yo

-Eso fue anoche-mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-Escucha, te prometo que hablaremos. Pero no ahora, se me hace tarde

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Qué te parece en la noche? Vamos a cenar

-De acuerdo

-Me voy

Y salió para la puerta, pero el la llamó

-Akane

-Te prometo que hablaremos pero se hace tarde

Ya estaba desesperada pero el solo se acercó calmadamente y tomado la manga del saco le arrancó la etiqueta y se la mostró. Akane solo se apenó

-Gracias, me lo dieron en el desfile

-Cuídate.

-Gracias por la noche maravillosa

-Gracias por aceptarme

-Te amo

Y salió para encontrarse con Leo.

CONTINUARÁ

Aquí sigo subiendo los capítulos. En verdad perdonen las faltas de ortografía que se toparan

2003-04-0


End file.
